The Lonely Mercenary
by DarkAscensionMerc
Summary: When the Wub loving Vinyl finds a wounded pony in the forest, who is being hunted by an angry Mafia family. How is she going to react to his pleas of help? Whats going to happen to her and her friends when things turn for the worse? Rated M for violence, language, and some other stuff down the road. (fimfiction(.)/story/50659/the-lonely-mercenary)up dated here.
1. The Battle

**Hey guys, whats up? Im DarkAscensionMerc and uh, well this is my first FanFic ever. I recently became a Brony, and discovered my favorit pony to be Vinyl Scratch herself. I started reading the FanFic on here and liked alot of the storys you guys wrote. So I started to go through a story in my mind every night before I went to sleep. (Like I always do every night...Just something I do. Weird right?) And Last night I thought. Why not actualy wright this out and post it? So this is what I did at 1 in the morning. Its a little short, but I hope, HOPE, the chapters get longer as I go along. So yeah, Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Oh, I dont own anything MLP:FIM blah blah blah its all owned by the creators. BUT! My OC's are mine. **

A lone pony stood looking over the blood stained field. A few ponies were massing the dead in one area to be taken home and buried. He sighed in sorrow as the pile of bodies grew with each new dead body. Another pony flew down to him.

"Sir, we finished counting the dead. 563 dead sir, but...someone's missing.' He said looking at his superior.

"Who's missing?" The pony gave a devious smile. "The mercenary, Black Foxx. We cant find his body anywhere."

The lone pony looked at the soldier. "HA" he laughed. "Looks like we don't have to pay that bastard after all! Fuckin mercs, all the care about is their next paycheck. Not a shred of honor or disciple in 'em." He looked out over the field one last time before turning around.

"Find the body. Look everywhere in a five mile radius of here. Is that understood?!" He yelled. "If he's alive, kill him, if not, burn the body along with the rest of these Griffin trash. This victory belongs to our family, and our family alone! I will not have it know we hired a Mercenary to help us acheive our goal!"

**3 hours earlier. During the slaughter of Hoof Bucking Palace.**

I hovered there, looking around for my next target. I looked down to see a lone Griffin clutching his arm in pain. I dove, pulled back my arm and trusted it forward when I got close. I landed on the ground and looked up. Blood rained down from the fresh gash on the back of the griffins neck. His body fell, landing next to me on the ground.

I looked at the blades that were attached to my leg gauntlets. Not a single drop of blood on them. Just the golden color of the metal. I smiled and took pleasure knowing I sliced fast enough to keep my blade clean.

I flew back up into the battle overhead. Clashing blades with a few more Griffins. It didn't take long for me to be looking for a new target as the others fought on.

I couldn't find any easy pray, I looked left, right, in front of me, behind me. Then finally above...

"Aaaaaagggghhhhh!" I screamed in pain as a Griffin dived at me cutting me open with two swords. I spiraled to the ground.

I landed with a hard thud. At first I couldn't move. I felt heavy, and couldn't feel my back. But eventually I rolled over and just about collapsed from the pain in my back.I looked back. I had two gashes that started on my back and crossed making an X on my right wing. _Fuck_. I thought. "Looks like its a ground game for me." I looked around to see multiple Griffins and Pegasus fighting on the ground. I ran over and joined the fight.I jumped up landing one of my blades straight down into a griffons head. "Hey kid. You alright?" I asked the injured colt.

He looked at me, fear in his eyes. "Y-yeah...thanks." he turned his head and ran towards the closest enemy and attacked.

Damn. Kids at least loyal to his family. Barely old enough to be in high school, and already fighting in a war for his family. These Pegusi were fighting Griffons over some stupid territory rights. But who am I to complain. I get paid if we win.

_**RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR! **_We all stopped and turned toward the loud noise. Three Hydras were advancing on the field. Both Griffons and Pegasus just stared as they ran through attacking anything in their paths. I ran as fast as I could back to the commander.

"Sir, we have to take those out now!" I screamed at him pointing at the three Hydras. He just stood there, looking at me with a puzzled face. "Why?" I cocked my head to the side. "What?" "Why should we attack them if their killing the Griffons off for us?" He stated.

"Are you fucking blind!?" I yelled at him. "Those things are killing everything out there! If we don't bring them down, no ones gonna be leaving here victorious!" He stood up from his chair, looking at me furiously. "Hmmm...alright. Pegasi! Take those damned things down! If we don't, both us and the Griffons are screwed!"

And just like that, everyone stopped fighting and turned their attention to the Hydra. I ran back to the front. I looked to see some dumbass Griffon cut a head off one. Only for two to take its place and bite the griffon in half.

_Shit, now its more dangerous_... I looked around and found a spear. I positioned my self right, and threw it as hard as I could. I watched as it trailed its way in the air. Piercing the Hydras chest causing it to scream in pain. Some Griffons took this opportunity to swarm the Hydra. They sliced and stabbed it all over, being careful not to cut a head off. All the ponies near took this chance to attack. They ripped open its chest and cut its heart out. The Hydra swung its heads in a panic before dieing.

That's one, now for the other two. I got a running start and opened my wings. I winced at the pain, but started to flap them faster and faster trying to leave the ground. I finally got into the air. I ignored the pain, making it my motivation to keep flying. I got close to the second Hydra only to feel something hit me. I flew back hitting the ground hard. I blacked out.

When I finally opened my eyes. The remaining forces were taking on the last Hydra. I tried to move. My chest was heavy, and it felt like I couldn't breath. A sharp pain ran across my chest. I looked down, the tip of a spear was lodged deep in me. Staring at the piece of metal I reached up to touch it. "Aaagghhh fuck!" I screamed as an intense amount of pain rushed though me from just touching it.

"Fuck...this is gonna suck." I positioned my hoof right above it and took multiple deep breaths preparing myself for the pain. I took one final breath and yanked the spear tip out. I clutched my chest gasping in pain, trying not to yell as pain flooded me chest. I tried to stand. But only collapsed under my weight. I started to crawl. Using my left hoof to pull me forward.

I made my way to a rock I saw just behind some broken trees on the hillside far in the distance. I propped myself up the best I could. I was loosing consciousness fast. I looked up seeing the last Hydra fall. A Griffin flew straight through it tearing its spinal cord out with him. As the Hydra fell, I followed, blacking out and falling to my side only to roll down a unnaturally long hill.

**So there ya go. My first ever chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I look forward to the reviews!**


	2. Vinyls Day

Vinyl woke up to Octavia screaming from upstairs. "Vinyl Scratch get up! Its 3 in the afternoon, im leaving in half an hour!" Vinyl slowly got up and walked up the stairs to her shared house.

Ugh... she groaned. She walked in to the kitchen with her head down lazily. "What's for breakfast?" She asked.  
She sat down and laid her head on the table only to be rudely re-awakened by Octavia slamming her hooves on it.

"You, are having a sandwich and some hay for LUNCH!" She yelled. Vinyl, now with wide eyes raised her head to look at the gray mare. "Alright, alright damn. Im sorry ok. I didn't mean to stay out that late again..." she said putting one hoof on her head.

"You were out until 5 this morning Vinyl! I... barely got any sleep. You said you would be home at 2. I was worried..." Octavia said sitting down across from vinyl. Her face had a worried look on it. Vinyl looked at her and smiled. "Im sorry Tavi, i really am. What...what do you have to do today?" Octavia smiled a bit and stood up to get Vinyl's food.

"I have to go shopping for food, we've run low and I haven't been able to get anything lately. Then im going to the theater to practice for my upcoming concert. After that im just hanging around with everypony. Why? Do you need something?"

She sat down placing the food in front of Vinyl. "No, I...I was just wondering that's all. Have fun today Octavia." She said softly with a smile as Octavia got up and left for the door.

"Ill try Vinyl. Goodbye." She walked out the house and to the road. _'She never calls me Octavia...I wonder what's wrong_.' She thought as she walked down the road to the grocery store.

15 minutes went by fast. Vinyl finished her food and put her plate in the sink. _'Ill do the dishes later. When I come back.'_ She thought as she looked at the pile of dishes in the sink. She walked through the house wondering what to do. "I guess i can go for a walk. The Everfree should look really nice with all that snow." She grabbed her jacket and glasses and walked out the door. Leaving it unlocked for Octavia.

It was the beginning of Spring but it still had the winters chill in the air. Vinyl started walking towards the everfree forest when she was stopped by Lyra.  
"Hey Vinyl!" She yelled only about 20 feet away sitting on a bench. Vinyl looked up and saw her smiling face. She quickened her pace and sat next to her unicorn friend. "What's up Lyra?"

"I was wondering how things were going between you and Octavia? Its been a while since I've seen you." Lyra was the one who got Vinyl to ask out Octavia a few months back. Vinyl's ears fell and a frown grew on her face. "We're on a break..." Lyra quickly looked a Vinyl with a shocked gaze. "Wha...what!? Why?" Vinyl looked at the ground. "Its...its my fault. I kept staying at the club later and later. Everyday i get up and she's not home. And when she is, we argue or we don't say a word to each other." A tear rolled down her face. "I...I just want things to go back to how they used to be. I try. I really do. But no matter what I do...I...I..." Vinyl started to cry.

"Vinyl..." Lyra said. She leaned over and hugged her friend who continued to cry into her shoulder. "Shhh...im sure you can fix it. Don't give up ok?" She felt Vinyl nod her head in between sobs. They sat like that for a while. Eventually Vinyl broke free and dried her tears. "Thanks Lyra. I needed to talk to somepony about this. Im going to go." She got up and gave Lyra a smile. Lyra waved as Vinyl walked off.

Vinyl reached the Everfree forest and looked at the mass of shadows hiding its secrets. She smiled and walked down the path she always took. She thought about her life. Growing up she loved music, got her cutie mark young when she tried a turn table at a school dance. She didn't really have any friends growing up, just Lyra and Bon bon. She met Octavia a few years back when she was walking home from Lyra's birthday party. She heard music coming from an abandoned building. It was music she never heard before.

I mean, she heard classical before, never really liked it though. It was to slow, or calm for her taste. But when she heard this music. She was entranced, she fallowed it and found the most beautiful mare she had ever seen playing the cello. Ever since then, they've been good friends. Vinyl moved into Octavia's soon after finishing high school and lived together for about a year before Vinyl asked her out.

Everything was good for her. Work as a Dj at the nightclub, best marefriend she could ever hope for. She sighed. But now...

She stopped and looked around, she didn't know where she was, let alone know how long she was walking. "Shit! Not again..." she got lost the last time she walked in the Everfree as well. She looked back. "Well, as long as I just turn around, I should be fine." She continued to venture further in the forest.

It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. The trees were different, the ground, the rocks, everything was different. She paused as she stumbled onto a clearing.  
The grass was tall, the wind blowing its icy chill. She hesitantly walked out into the open field. "Wow." She said walking around. It was a beautiful site. She noticed a huge mountain like hill on the other side of the field. The wind blew harder sending chills down her back. "Ok...i think its time to g..." she froze..

Off in the distance she saw something shine. She was drawn to them. The distance between them became smaller as she unknowingly walked to them. They were golden in color. Two spikes, or something similar. She couldn't tell. The grass was just long enough to hide what laid a few feet in front of her.

The wind blew again, this time hard enough to push her hair behind her glasses. "Eeeehhhhh!" She yelled as she knocked off her glasses. Her eyes widened, fear struck her face.

"Wha...what is..." she was speechless. The wind bent the grass out of the way to revile what the golden spikes were attached to.  
"A...a pony?" She said looking at the grey figure covered in blood. It moaned. "Hel...help m...me..." her breathing got faster and faster as she looked at the wounded pony asking for help.

She just stood there, frozen in fear. The grey pony in front of her laid still, barely breathing. _'Come on Vinyl. You got to help him.'_ She told herself mentally.  
She got closer, not really sure what to do, she looked him up and down. She used her magic to lift him up and place him over her back. "Oh shi..." she almost collapsed from his weight.

She took a step back and heard a crunch. _'Shit'_ she stepped on her glasses. "No time to worry about them vinyl. You got a pony to save!" She said making her way back into the forest and back to Ponyvill.

**AN: ok. im going to be moving this story to so if you want to keep reading it just go to that site. Itll have the same name and everything.**


	3. A New Day

Octavia walked up to her door and paused before reaching for the handle. She took a deep breath and thought to herself. 'Vinyl should still be home. Unless she left early, again.' Her ears went flat, her eyes narrow. She was angry just thinking about how little she saw Vinyl. She reached up and opened her door.

"Vinyl? Vinyl Scratch are you home!?" She walked in to the dark, empty house. It was silent. She thought Vinyl could be down stairs in her room practicing her songs for tonight. Her room was sound proof so nothing could be heard coming in or going out. But, there was no vibration in the floor like there should be.

"Of course she's not home! She never is…." Her face turned from angry to sad. She walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She got into her bed and looked out the window.

"Neither of us work tomorrow, so maybe, maybe we can actually spend some time together." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning. It was about 8o'clock, the sun was shining directly in her face. She silently stretched and got up to go to the kitchen. It was still quiet, like it always was. She listened for any sort of sound in her house. But nothing. She looked down the hallway, slowly walking down towards the stairs. She looked down. Vinyl's door was open but, she couldn't hear Vinyl at all. And she snored really, really loud.

She went down and peered in her room. There was no sign of anypony. She was confused to say the least. 'Vinyl is always home by 7 the latest. Where could she be?'

She made her way upstairs to eat breakfast and do the pile of dishes laying in the sink. She waited for hours just sitting there looking out the living room window. She was starting to get worried. It was around noon and Vinyl still wasn't home. She heard a knock at her door. 'How did somepony get by me?' She walked to the door and opened it up. Her eyes widened. "Nur…Nurse Redheart?"

"Hi Octavia." She said. "Vinyl sent me to tell you she's at the hospital."

Octavia's eyes began to water. "What!? What happened?!" She yelled.

Nurse Redheart smiled and shook her head. "Oh no Sweetie. She's not hurt, she brought a young stallion in yesterday and doesn't want to leave him in case he wakes up." Octavia looked at her with relief. "Oh thank Celestia she's safe….Wait, a young stallion?"

"Oh yes, she said she found him deep in the Everfree forest yesterday evening. He was in pretty bad shape when she brought him in." Octavia through on a scarf and closed the door behind her. "Thank you for telling me Nurse Redheart. Ill be heading to the hospital now."

"Alright. Have a nice day Octavia." She said back waving as she went on her way. Octavia walked across town not stopping for anypony that tried to talk to her. She reached the hospital and talked to the receptionist pony at the desk.

"Um hi. Vinyl Scratch came in last night. Where can I find her?" The reception pony looked up at her and checked some charts. "She'll be in room 253. Its on the second floor." She looked back down at her book and kept reading. Octavia walked over to the elevator and waited.

It opened up and she got in. "Ah, Octavia. You coming to see the mysterious pony Vinyl brought in too?" She looked up to see a Doctor looking at her. "No, well I guess, ill see him eventually. But, I'm here to yell at Vinyl for not coming home and making me worried again." She said with the matter of fact tone in her voice.

The elevator doors opened on the second floor and Octavia walked out. She wondered around and found room 253. She walked in, it was empty. A voice came from behind her. "He's still in surgery. I guess whatever they do to fix up a wing takes a lot of time and precision." Octavia turned around to see a beyond tired Vinyl Scratch.

"Vinyl!" She yelled running over and hugging her. "I was so worried about you!" She said exaggerating to try and make Vinyl feel bad. It worked. "Sorry Tavi…after I found this guy I went straight here. I meant to go home and tell you but the time just flew by." Vinyl explained.

"What happened yesterday Vinyl? Where did you find this guy?" Octavia asked.

BLACK FOXX POV

I slowly woke up. The ceiling was bright…wait ceiling? 'Where the hell am I?' I thought to myself. I looked around the best I could, everything was blurry. "Wow there. Take it easy, you just got out of surgery. Just lay down and relax." I assumed that was a doctor or a nurse. "Where am I?"

"Your in Ponyville General Hospital. You where brought in last night. Pretty badly cut up too, do you remember what happened?" He asked. "Um…no nothing. Argh!" I yelled trying to raise my head. "Careful now, it looks like you hit your head pretty hard. Do you remember your name? Where your from?"

I tried to think about the answers. But nothing, nothing came up. 'Who was I? Where am I from?' I started to freak out. "N…no, I cant…I cant remember anything." I said trying to maintain my composure. "Well, it's a good thing you had this on you then. I assume there yours." He handed me some dog tags. "They say your name is Black Foxx. By everything else it seems you were military or something." I looked at the tags.

'Black Foxx. Blood Type: AB. Serial Number :1074DA. 1st Special Task Group.' I felt myself moving and set the tags down. I looked back and saw a different pony pushing me out of the recovery room. "Just bringing you to your room Mr. Foxx." She said with a smile. She rolled mo to room 253 where I heard talking coming from inside.

"….And then I brought him here where the Docs took him to surgery. I was so tired I crashed on the waiting room bench." We came through the door. "Hope we're not disturbing anything." I said to the two mares sitting in chairs talking. They both looked over at me.

Blue hair….that messy blue hair. Why did that seem so important to me? And those red eyes. 'Argh!' My head throbbed as memories flooded my mind.

'My eyes opened slightly to see a pony standing in front of me. She had blue hair and devilish red eyes. But she was staring at me. "Hel…help m…me." Was all I managed to say before fading out once more.'

I was snapped back to reality when I heard a voice. "Hey your finally out of surgery! How ya feeling?" The blue haired one said. The nurse parked me by the window and walked out. I looked at the two mares standing in front of me. "I feel great. Little sore but, great." I put on a fake smile.

"He's lucky to be alive!" The doctor said walking in unannounced. "He had a huge hole in the middle of his chest, which we were lucky to even stop the bleeding. Not to mention the gashes on your wing. It was almost a clean cut all the way through. Your lucky we were able to save it. Almost had to amputate it. Not to mention a concussion, and on top of that. He has amnesia." The doctor explained bluntly.

The two girls looked at me with shocked expressions. "Yeah, Id be doing just fine too." The blue haired one said sarcastically to me. "I said I FELT great, not that I was great…." I tried to save myself from what I knew was going to be said next. "Your lucky to be alive Mr….um?" The black haired one asked. I looked down at the dog tags and held them up.

"Well, these say I'm Black Foxx. I remember you were the one who rescued me right? Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Vinyl Scratch, and yes. I did rescue you." She said proudly. "And I am Octavia. I didn't play a part helping you, but SHE didn't come home last night. So here I am." She motioned over at Vinyl.

The doctor cut in before we could say anything else. "We'll have you stay here for the time being. At least for a few days. See how you are and find something out on what to do with you. Sound good?" I nodded and he left the room.

"Well, I guess I owe you my thanks. Whenever I get out of here, if you need anything, anything at all, I'm your pony. it's the least I can do." I said. Vinyl smiled and looked at Octavia. "I don't know Tavi. We got anything we need help with?" Octavia giggled. "Well he most certainly can clean your room for you. It would take years for you to clean it!" She said jokingly. They both laughed. Here I am, trying to be a nice guy, offering my help. And they turn around and make jokes? 'Wow. I get aggravated easy. Got to watch that.' Vinyl grabbed my hoof. "Don't worry about it. You just get better. Ok?"

This felt strange. Like this was the first time someone didn't want something in return for helping me. It felt, good. I smiled and thanked them. "Vinyl, we should really go. You look absolutely horrible." Octavia said. "But I want to know ask so much more!" She argued. I laughed. "Go, rest up a bit. Ill be here for a while anyway. You can always come back tomorrow to see me. Id appreciate the company." I told her, preventing any unneeded arguing.

"See, come along Vinyl. Lets leave Foxx to his rest." She got up grabbing Vinyl. "Awwww….bye then…." She said sadly being dragged away. She yelled from outside the door. "Ill come see you tomorrow!"

I smiled, but only for a few seconds. It turned into a frown as my eyes narrowed and ears dropped. "Why cant I remember anything?" I sat there for a few minutes before looking out the window, seeing the surroundings. Watching the filly's play in the play ground outside the hospital doors. I laid down and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Wait, What?

"Foxx, if we don't pull out, we're going get slaughtered!" A unicorn i knew yelled at me. I sat there looking at him. Magic bolts flew through the air, arrows littered the ground. "Foxx!" He yelled.

My eyes shot open, almost springing from the bed ready for anything. But, everything was still. I breathed heavily realizing it was just a dream... "shit...what the hell was that?" I sat there, looking out my window. There were no fillies playing outside, though it was pretty dark out still. I gave a small frown as i tried to once again force memories into existence.

"Aarrgg..." I quietly whispered in pain. Trying to remember just ended up in me hurting myself. I don't know how long I was at it. But the next thing i knew, the sun was up and there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." The nurse said with a smile as she walked in. I just looked at her, I tried to say something but when i moved my mouth, nothing came out. She walked up to me. "Well good morning Mr...Foxx." she had to double check the chart as if she forgot me. I smiled at her. "Morning." I stated plainly. She looked over the sheets of paper in her hooves.

"Looks like we're going to do some blood work. And if that comes back fine, well, besides your amnesia, we have no need to keep you here."

I was glad to hear i could leave today. But, what was i going to do once I got out? I had no where to go. No one I knew. But, like someone was reading my mind, another pony walked in.

"Excuse me. Is this the room to where Black Foxx is staying?" We looked up and our eyes widened. "Princess Celestia!" The nurse yelled. "Y..yes this is him..." the princess walked over smiling. "Good. I was hoping to meet with you." The nurse took this as her que to leave. She quickly trotted out.

"Well, princess. What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked sarcastically. "The hospital sent me a letter that was most interesting. A lone pony brought in with multiple wounds." She turned around looking throughout the room. "Now normally that wouldn't cause me to visit. But, when they mention the name Black Foxx. I just had to come down." She turned toward me as she said my name. She had something in her eyes. Something that said, 'I finally caught you.'

I looked at her with confusion. 'What did I do to deserve this stare from a princess?' She walked up to me with a devilish smile, bringing one hoof up and placing it on my shoulder. "The great Black Foxx."

"The mercenary who defeated Featherweight the Griffon at Grifton. The one who stole the crown not once, but three different times. One, who fought armies for as little as 60,000 bits. And now, your here, helpless and alone. Guards!" Two royal palace guards rushed in and tried to hoof cuff me.

"Wait!" I yelled. "I don't understand! Who are you?! Who am I?! What in Tartarus did I do?!" I tried resisting the best I could. But, to no surprise they easily overpowered me. The princess and her guard looked puzzled at my remarks. Celestia raised a hoof and the guard stopped and uncuffed me.

Like it was on que, Vinyl and Octavia walked in. "Princess? What are you doing here?" Vinyl asked. "They tried to arrest..." I was cut off by the princess. She put on a face that said 'Forget this happened.' And turned around with a smile. "I was just here visiting Foxx, the Doctor sent me a letter about a mysterious pony. I had to come see him for myself."

"Yeah, I found him in the Everfree a few days ago. He…doesn't seem to remember anything though…" Vinyl said sounding a little sad. The Princess looked at me with a sorrowful gaze. 'What was that for? What the hell did I do wrong?! Who was I?' The questions ran through my mind. I wanted to shout them as loud as I could.

"Can I get a few more moments with him alone please?" Celestia said smiling at the girls. "Oh, of course Princess. Come on Vinyl." Octavia said walking out with her. The Princess looked back at me. Her face was saddened.

"I'm sorry Foxx…." She said calmly. "Your memory loss is punishment enough. Maybe you'll turn out to be a better colt then what you were before." I looked t her, I was confused to say the least. "What? What's going on? Who was I?" I asked quietly. She looked away, a tear escaping from her eye.

"Even I have a heart for my enemies. In time, you may remember your past. But if not, it'll be for the better. For you, and the world." She walked out the room, fallowed by her guards. I sat there staring at her as she disappeared from view. The girls walked in.

Vinyl was the first to speak. "Hey, you doing alright?" I blinked hard and shook my head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." I lied of course. I wanted to know so much, and the Princess knew who I was. "What did the Princess want with you?" Octavia asked.

My ears dropped but I tried not to sound wary. "I'm not really sure. She just came to see me I guess." She looked at me with a puzzled face. Did she know I lied yet again? "So hey, when you think your getting out of here?" Vinyl said rather loud and out of no where.

"Um, well, I'm not really sure. I don't even have anywhere to go that I know of." I gave a small frown and looked out the window. "Oh…." I heard Vinyl say almost at a whisper. Octavia sat down on the chair at the foot of my bed. "Anyway, how did you sleep?" I smiled at her. "Pretty good, the sun wasn't up when I woke up. But it felt like that was the best sleep I've gotten in a while."

I looked out my window again. I tried to remember more about my past. Like who was the Unicorn in my dream. About all the stuff Celestia had said. I don't know how much time passed. Vinyl and Octavia were talking to themselves so I didn't pay attention to them. I was deep in thought until a loud knock came from the door.

We all looked over and saw the Doctor standing in the doorway. "Hey Foxx, how are you doing?" He walked over to the bed. "I'm good. Just trying to remember stuff." I put on a fake smile. "That's good." He replied. "Celestia came by again, she gave me this key." He handed it to me. "What is it for?" I asked.

"Well, its your new house key." He said with a smile. "What?!" I sort of yelled. He chuckled at my confused expression. "She felt bad about your case and bought you a home here in Ponyville. Here are the directions." He handed me a piece of paper. "I waved the blood work we were going to do on you. Whenever you feel up to it, your free to leave." He said with a smile walking out the room.

I looked at the key and paper in my hoof. "Wow, that was nice of the Princess. What's the address of your place?" Vinyl asked. I just handed her the paper and watched as her eyes lit up. "I know where this is at! Its not to far from our house!" Octavia walked over to here. "See Tavi, its that one place that's been empty for like, four months." Octavia took the paper and nodded.

"Oh yeah that grey house on the corner by the market." I swung my legs off the bed and scooted off. I landed on the ground, almost buckling under my weight. Being in a bed for a while takes a toll on you. "Well, can you take me there? I'm tired of this place. I hate hospitals." I stated with a tone of annoyance.

We left the hospital, walking across town. We walked for what seemed like forever. I was out of breath, but I didn't let it show. "This is our house! We're not to far from yours now." Vinyl said. I looked up and took in the view of their house. I nodded and we continued down the road.

We came to a grey house on the corner of the road. It was big, Two stories, a little beat up but it was free. "Here we are!" Vinyl yelled. I walked up to the door and slid the key in. "Well, come on in I guess." I turned the key and opened he door. We all walked in and I flipped the light switch.

"Wow…" We all said in unison. We didn't expect to find it full of furniture already. I walked over to the couch and sat down trying it out. "The Princess really outdone herself here." Octavia said walking into the kitchen.

Vinyl walked down a hallway behind me. I got up and walked up the stairs to the next floor. To my right was one door, and two to my left. I went down the right hallway and opened the door. "A bathroom. Alright…" I turned around and walked to the other doors.

Both were bedrooms. About the same size, just one had a huge bed. Big enough for at least five ponies. "Damn, that's a big bed. Claiming this room." I smiled and chuckled at my statement. Some time went by, we finished looking around the house. It was a two bedroom, two bath. "This is a nice house." Vinyl said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Oh my.." Octavia said. I looked at her. "What?" She looked at Vinyl. "Pinkies going to go crazy when she notices this house isn't empty anymore."

"And that there's a new pony in town." Vinyl added. They both laughed and placed a hoof on either side of me. "What? Who's Pinkie?" I turned my head to the side. "Pinkies a pony that well, likes to throw parties for just about any reason." Vinyl said, whipping a tear from laughing to hard. "And since your new, she's going to want to throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyville party' like she does to everypony." Octavia added.

"I smiled, "Should be fun!" I walked to the fridge to see what I had to eat. "I cant wait for it." I sarcastically said. They laughed at me. It was dark out. I didn't realize how late it was. "Well, we better get going. Its past 9, we both got work." Octavia explained. Vinyl looked sad. "Yeah, I understand. Come back tomorrow though. Show me around town." I was tired and I just wanted to get rid of them for the night.

Vinyl perked up. "Alright! Sounds like a good idea, what about you Tavi? Want to come back and hang with him?" She smiled, "Of course I do. We'll probably see you around 1 or 2. Have a good night Foxx." I waved goodbye as they walked out. I shut the door and went upstairs to my bed.

I jumped up in the air and landed on the bed. "Oh shit…. This is so soft…." I rolled over and got under the blanket. I noticed how much my wing hurt. I winced in pain as I clutched it.

I sat there for hours, I was so tired, but my wing kept me from sleeping. A flash filled the room. "AAAAHHHHHGGGGG!" Pain flooded my head. Images and voices clouded my mind.


	5. Faces and Memories

"AAAAHHHHHGGGGG!" My screams got louder and louder as more images flooded my vision. Images of war, slavery, death, and blood. I rolled around in my huge bed, just about crushing my head from the pain. Ponies raced through looking at me like I knew them. Some more than others.

The same five ponies kept flashing one after another. Four of them were Pegasus, the last was an Earth pony. They all varied in color. The Earth pony was Jet Black, with Fire Red mane. The two Pegasus that showed to be mares were both green, sisters I guessed. One Mint green with an Orange mane, the other a Dark Leaf green with Neon yellow and orange mane.

The other two stood out more then the others, a White stallion Pegasus with a Silver mane, decorated with Tribal tattoos. His cutie mark a Skull and cross bones. The other, well, he was a Pegasus with Bat wings. They pride themselves on their self-given nickname. The Demon Pegasus. He had a lighter Gray coat than I did, and a Jet Black mane with a Grayish Blue streak. His body was littered with scars.

Visions of them fighting by my side, fighting ME, images of them still, lifeless, on the verge of death…My visions were cut short thanks to the pain of me hitting the floor.

I laid there as still as possible. The flashes were over but, my head pounded with pain every time I tried to move. "Fuck…." I managed to say weakly. "What the fuck was that?" Only more questions raised from the new faces and scenes I saw.

I laid there for what seemed like forever. But it was only 3:48 compared to the alarm clock on the desk behind me. I slowly got up and stumbled to the desk by the door. I leaned into it causing a shift of the contents it held. I paused and hit the desk again.

'Bits? The princess left me bits?' I opened the top drawer, bits that were once neatly stacked, laid scattered throughout. It didn't look like much though. I grabbed what I could and picked up the saddlebag that was in the corner.

"Jeez, she got me everything I ever wanted!" I said to myself sarcastically. I put the bag on and carefully made my way down the stairs. I looked around and sighed, I had such a big house, and nopony to share it with. 'Wait what? I don't know who I am and I'm getting depressed about being alone instead of not knowing myself?!'

I found myself growing angrier by the second. I started to shake, I growled at the darkness. "FUCK!" *SMASH* My hoof smashed through the coffee table in front of the couch. But it wasn't enough, I continued smashing it until it was nothing more than splinters spread across the floor.

I was breathing heavily, I fell back with my head hung low. I felt calmer at least. "Better clean this up…" I said with a sad smile.

The club was booming, music blasted through the air, ponies were dancing, and everypony was having a great night. All but one unicorn. Vinyl sat at the bar taking her break as another Dj played for the crowed. She let out a heavy sigh, taking another shot of whatever the bartender served her.

"You alright Scratch?" He asked his only customer at his bar counter. She looked up at him, she had different glasses on then normal, but he could still see how, uneasy, she was. "I don't know Mix…I mean, well…ugh!" She threw her head down on the counter making a loud thump. Mix looked at her with confusion.

"Somethin' on your mind V? Or more, somepony?" He asked like he already knew. Vinyl's hoof went up, gesturing for another shot. Mix shook his head and poured another round for her. Her head shot up after he placed it in front of her.

"Y-yeah…how do you always know what's wrong?!" She more demanded then asked. He gave a small chuckle. "It comes with the job Scratch." He grabbed a cloth and began cleaning the counter. "Now, Stallion, or Mare?" She nervously played with her drink.

"…Stallion…" Mix barely picked up what she said. "Well, what's his name? And where did ya meet him?" Vinyl took her shot, slamming the glass down. "I met him, well, found him in the Everfree. He was pretty banged up. His name is…Black Foxx.." She was cut off by the sound of glass shattering on the floor.

She looked over at Mix who had a look of fear about him. "What? You alright Mix?" She looked around like there was something going on behind her. Mix gulped and put a shaky hoof on the counter. "B-b-black…F-foxx? THE Black Foxx?" His look of horror grew. Vinyl was no doubt confused. "Um, yeah. I guess, you heard of him?" He put his hooves over his face calming himself. "I've heard stories of him…."

Vinyl perked up "Really?! Could you talk to him? He cant remember who he was. He didn't even know his name when I first talked to him and…" Mix cut her off "Absolutely not! I'm not going anywhere near that pony! If half of what I've heard is true…you'd be better off forgetting about him." He shouted and grabbed something from beneath the counter and ran to the back room.

"Sip! Take over, I'm leaving early, and taking a vacation!" He turned around to Vinyl. "And as long as he's here, I most certainly wont come back! He's trouble, and death follows his shadow." He said with fear as he ran out. 'What? Death, shadow, trouble?' She let out a loud sigh and got up. "Best go home myself. Hey Sip, I'm out too. See you Monday!"

I walked up the road trying to clear my head of what happened in the house. Since there was nothing open in the market, seeing it was 4 in the morning, I made my way to the Entertainment district. If you could even say this small town had. It wasn't cold, but the wind made it a little chilly. All I had to keep warm was the beanie on top of my head.

I ended up stopping at Vinyl and Octavia's place. I sat there for awhile looking at the windows for any sort of life inside. 'Guess they're both asleep.' I smirked as I got up and walk farther down the road. It took awhile but I got to E district, as it was called by the few locals I passed. The neon signs glowed brightly all around.

I walked down the well lit road, I stopped at what seemed to be a night club. "Pon3 house." I said aloud to myself. "Why not." I shrugged. I approached the door only to find it swing open almost hitting me. I jumped back at the assaulting door, "Aaahhh!" The pony screamed, almost falling back. I looked at the mare and tilted my head. "Vinyl?"

She shook her head in surprise. "Foxx?" We stared at each other for a few seconds. "What are you doing up this early?" She asked me. A little nervous for an unknown reason. "I…couldn't sleep. Why are you up this early?" I asked back. She walked up to me and threw her foreleg around me. She waved her hoof through the air as she read the name, "Pon3 House! Its my club! I just got off of work." Her voice was mildly slurred. I noticed how tipsy she was, "On your way home then?" I asked, concern in my voice.

"Not unless you want to get some drinks!?" I looked at her raising a brow. "Alright, guess that's cool. Where to?" She smiled and walked down the road, I followed close behind to make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. "Here we are!"

I looked up to see a "hole in the wall" bar. "Its my favorite place to get some drinks and just chill, you know?" She sounded more drunk now. "I guess." I said while taking the lead and walking into the bar. "Welcome to Green Lucks Pub! Have a seat, I'll be right with ya'!" I looked over to the Green pony who yelled at us. 'Pub, not bar. My bad Pops.' I told myself before following Vinyl to a corner table. We sat down, Vinyl had a smile on her face. But was looking off into nowhere.

The green stallion walked over and asked for our order. "What would ye' like lad?" He had a strong Irish Pony accent. "Um, do you have AppleJack Brandy?" He scribbled down on his notepad. "We do indeed lad! 'Tis one of our specials! And for the Lass?" He turned his head to Vinyl. "Uhhhhh…..Hard Ciders fine. Already had some drinks at my club…" She chuckled. The stallion smiled. "Alright, one AppleJack and Hard Cider comin' up." He trotted away.

I looked back at Vinyl, She took off her new glasses with a flash of her horn. Those deep red eyes. The eyes that saved my life. Yet, I felt so scared looking into them. But at the same time, calm. It was confusing. I guess I was staring for a while, because she looked at me weirdly. "Um dude, you alright" Your staring pretty hard." I shook my head, "Huh…Wha…Oh, sorry." I rubbed my eyes. "It's the eyes huh?" She said lowly. "Ponies are usually scared of them…" She went to put her glasses back on. She looked sad. "No! Wait!" I grabbed her hoof before she could lift the glasses off the table. She looked back at my shocked at my response.

'Oh shit…' I let go, and looked away, my face redder then her eyes. "I mean, there scary sure, but….their beautiful as well. I…I like them…" It was her turn to blush. She quickly looked away to hide the redness. 'Smooth mate….' I thought to myself. But, she had a smile on her face, she looked back at me brushing her not-so-gelled hair out of her face. "Th-thank you." I smiled back. Before I had a chance to respond, the Green pony came back with our drinks. "Sorry for the wait folks, counter got a wee bit busy. If you need anything else just give me, Green Luck, a shout. Enjoy yerselves!" He trotted back to the front of the pub.

I grabbed my drink and took in a deep whiff of the drinks aroma. 'Mmmmm….' I closed my eyes and took a drink. For some reason I knew it was the best I've ever hade. "This is good. Glad you took me here." I raised my drink, clinked it together with Vinyl's mug of Cider. "Your welcome. Oh, and by the way, this is your treat!" She chugged her drink and called to Green Luck for another round. I just smiled and shook my head.

We staggered out of the pub a few hours later, both drunk off our asses. We had to hold onto each other as to not fall on our faces. We laughed at all the jocks and stories we shared while drinking. I ended up spending all my bits, and then some. "Haha…oh my god…I cant believe you actually remembered somethin about yer pashed." Vinyl slurred out. I laughed along with her. "I know, its like drinkin wif you helped me membah a bit. To…to bad it wasn't anything important. Jus some pony I used to…hang out with a lot." She stopped and put both hooves on my shoulders spinning me around to face her. "But it is important!" She yelled. "If we find the pony, we…we could get more answers!" She swayed and stumbled a bit before a caught her.

"We…should…head home.." I said trying to stay upright balancing both of us. All she did was nod in agreement. We started our long walk home, it was filled with laughter and slurred, incomprehensible sentences. We got onto our street and Vinyl posed a good question.

"If you cant walk alone. How…are you gonna get home?" We stopped and I looked at her with a puzzled face. "I…don't know. You could help me home I guess." She started to nod but then shook her head. "But how will I get back? I cant walk without you either!" We fell back, sitting on the road. "I don't know….How, how about….no…that wont work too…." Vinyl turned my head to look at her, "You could always stay at my place! That way none of us has to walk alone!" My eyes widened like a filly getting their cutie mark. "Sounds great! Lets go…."

I almost fell back, but was caught by Vinyl. We helped each other up and proceeded to her home. After many falls from the both of us, we made it to the door. Vinyl unlocked it with her magic and pushed open the door. "Tavi…Tavi you awake?" She said with a yelling whisper. "Ok, shhhh…Tavi's sleeping still." I nodded and walked in holding the walls for support. I found my way to the couch and collapsed on it. "Night Vinyl…" My words were muffled but she understood. "Night Foxx…" She said, making her way to her room.

And just like that, I was out. I don't even remember if I had a dream. The only thing I knew was, it was bright and everything was extremely loud when I was rudely awoken.

"What in Tartarus are you doing in our house!?" A angry yell came from the mare who shared the house with Vinyl. I awoke with a start, and quickly grabbed my head in pain. "AAAAAHHHHHGGGGGG!" I fell off the couch and hit the floor rather hard. "Ooooouuuuuuuccccccchhhhhhhh…." I dragged out a heavy breath. She stood there, annoyed at my trespass. "I'll ask again. What. Are. You. Doing. Here!?" I grabbed my head harder, pulling myself into a ball.

"No sleep….walk…..Vinyl….drinks….couldn't walk….she offered…I crashed…now please….quiet…." I managed to say in between gasps for air that the pain made me forget to take.

She sighed heavily, placing a hoof on her face. She turned around and went to the kitchen. I couldn't move, so I tried to fall back asleep on the floor. But the pain was to much. She returned and put some medicine and a glass of water down by me. "Here." She had a smile on her face. "This should help that headache of yours. Why don't you go lay down in my bed for now. I'll get you both up in a few hours." I didn't have to say anything. I took the meds and drank the whole glass of water. She helped me up and practically carried me to her room.

She put me in her bed and let out a quiet laugh. "Now get some rest, I've got a lovely tour of town for you later on." She smiled and walked out. Sleep took me soon after.

"Black Foxx" A strange voice echoed my dream. "I'll see you soon, brother."


	6. Thanks Blood River

"Hey Foxx…" The black Earth pony whispered. I turned around to look at him. He was standing by the fire, his Katana in his hooves. It hung over the fire. "Fire…what the hell are you doing?" I asked, aggravated at my lack of sleep. His eyes were narrow, he stood in silence as his blade burned. "Just cleaning my blade. You clean yours?"

I looked at him. 'What kind of question is that?' Deciding that I wouldn't get any sleep, I got up and joined him at the fire. "Yeah, of course I did. Cant sleep?" I looked at him. He still stared at the flames. "Yeah, just thinking." He finally looked at me. His eyed were red, like he was crying.

"You alright bro?" I asked concerned. He never cried, at least not where someone could see him. "You have a special somepony waitin' for you after this?" He asked. "You know I don't. Is this about Aly?" I placed a hoof on my face, shaking my head. He took his Katana out of the fire and inspected it.

"The thing is, when you got a special somepony, your supposed to look forward to seeing them after a job. But with her, I never want to return home. You know what its like to have sex with a Mare that's obsessed with you?" He put his Katana back in its sheath. "Again, you know I don't…."

I turned around, walked to my makeshift bed. "Yeah…why'd you do it?" I laid down. "What? Swear to never have another relationship? I made her a promise…" He walked over and sat next to me. "You ever get that kiss before she…you know…" I rolled over so he couldn't see my tears.

"No…."

I opened my eyes. The purple glow of the sun hitting the curtain lit the room nicely. The pillow I laid on was wet from my tears. I sat up and dried my face, I looked around the room. It was simple, a closet, dresser, bed, night stand, and a lamp. There looked to be an instrument in the corner by the door. I got up and walked to the door.

Pain shoot through my head once more. "Arg…" An image of a dark red Mare raced through my mind. Memories flooded my head. I clutched my head trying to process every bit of information. I stood there for what felt like hours, once I regained my senses I opened the door and went to find some paper.

I walked through the house, Octavia was nowhere to be found. "Octavia?" I yelled. The only answer I got in return was the soft snoring that came from downstairs. I assumed it had to be Vinyl. I doubt that Octavia would snore, she seemed to proper. I found some paper and a quill.

Hey girls,

Sorry I left without saying anything to you in person.

But I just have to go and get some air.

I'll be back later.

I guess that I'll take care of that tour myself, sorry Octavia.

I remembered a name, Blood River.

Black Foxx

I left the note and left the house. It was only 9:17. Still pretty early for a lot of ponies to be up. I picked a direction and started walking.

Octavia trotted down the road as fast as she could. She ran up her steps and paused at the door to find her key that somehow hid in her saddle bag. She quickly found it and slipped it in the hole. She busted through the door and quietly shut it behind her. She was soaked. "I thought today was supposed to be clear skies…" She said with an angry tone. "Guess the weather ponies had a surprise storm in store for us."

She looked around for anything to dry off with. She spotted her scarf and grabbed it, quickly drying off as best she could. "Better throw you in the wash." She made her was to the laundry room and tossed her scarf in the basket. She heard Vinyl snoring away downstairs and smiled.

Octavia walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out some food and made herself lunch. Nothing big, just a sandwich and a drink. She finished and went over to the sink to dispose of her dirty dishes.

She paused as she spotted a note on the counter. She picked it up and read it. She smiled at the note Foxx left for them. "I hope your somewhere dry." She said aloud to nopony. She gasped in realization. 'Maybe I can have a day with Vinyl!' She turned around to see her Unicorn Marefriend coming up the stairs.

Vinyl looked at her and smiled. "Morning Tavi…" She made her way to the kitchen. "Morning." Octavia replied. "Foxx already left. Though, I hope he's somewhere safe. Its raining pretty bad outside." She said getting nervous. Vinyl nodded and went to the couch. She picked up the seat cushion that was still on the ground from when Foxx fell. Octavia started to walk over to her. She almost tripped a few times. 'Why am I so nervous? I can do this…Cant I?' She bit her lip.

Vinyl was sitting there, rubbing her head from her early morning drinking. Octavia sat by her and waited. She was nervous about what to say to her Marefriend. "You alright Tavi?" Vinyl asked looking up at her. She straightened up at her question. "Y..yeah…I, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to spend the day together?" She said quickly in her nervous laced voice. Vinyl's face went from puzzled to a devious smile. "Why? Trying to confess your undying love for me?" She teased. Octavia gave a nervous chuckle. "Hehe.. Y..y..yeah…" Her face was as red as Vinyl's eyes.

She tried to look away to hide her ever bright red face. But Vinyl saw it, her tone got serious for some reason. "You ok Tavi?" She asked concerned. She sat there looking away, 'Come on Octavia! You can do this!' She yelled at herself. She turned around and looked Vinyl straight in the eyes. "Vinyl I…" She couldn't speak, as much as she tried, it just wouldn't leave her mouth. So, she did the next best thing. She launched forward, wrapping her arms around Vinyl. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to hers.

Vinyl's eyes were wide from shock. But she soon found herself closing her eyes and returning the kiss. Octavia broke away and looked into her eyes. "Vinyl, I…I love you…" She couldn't believe what she just heard. Vinyl's heart began to race as she stared into Octavia's eyes.

"I love you too Octavia…" She said as they both pressed their lips together into a more passionate kiss. Their mouths opened slightly allowing their tongues to enter and dance with one another. The kiss grew more passionate and aggressive as Octavia pushed Vinyl on her back and got on top of her. Their hooves started to explore each others bodies. They broke the kiss for the much needed air they both needed.

Octavia got up and slowly walked to the hallway. She turned her head. "I think we should continue this somewhere more comfortable, don't you?" She said with a seductive voice. She turned around and started to walk to her room. She waved her tail to expose herself to her Unicorn partner. Vinyl's eyes widened as she processed the invitation. She scrambled to get up and trotted to Octavia's room.

Two Stallions sat at the counter of a pub. The Unicorn handed a drink to the Earth pony. "Here, you need one of these." The Earth pony took it and took a big drink. He looked at his friend, "Thanks for saving my flank OP… For a second, I thought I was gonna see Foxx sooner then I'd like." The Unicorn finished his drink in one go. "Think nothing of it maaannn. I'm just glad I got there when I did. That Dragon was on some kind of dust or shit. He was one tuff bastard to kill."

He raised his hoof and ordered a shot of Applejack Brandy. When it came he quickly tossed it back and stood up. "Hey, I gotta flash bro. But when you find that bastard who's responsible for Foxx's death. Let me know. I'll be happy to throw in a few punches with ya'." The Earth pony nodded as the Unicorn walked out. His eyes began to water as he thought about Foxx. 'Why'd you have to die now bro? ' He looked up and yelled to the barkeep. "Hey Green Luck! Two shots of Applejack, yeah?" The Green Stallion looked his way and smiled. "Sure ting lad!" He waited patiently for his shots to come to him.

"Here ya' go mate." Luck said as he turned back to the other customers. The Earth pony slid one of the shots to the empty seat to his right. He reach in his saddle bag and pulled out a picture of Foxx. He placed it down by the shot. He picked up his, "Well mate, to you, and all those waiting for me on the other side. To the fallen!" He yelled. "May they rest in peace…" His finished quietly. Green Luck walked over and picked up his empty shot. He caught a glance of the picture next to him. "You know, could of sworn you were mournin the loss of a friend. But, I saw this lad just this morning." The Earth pony shot his head up to look at Green Luck. "What?! What do you mean?! He's been dead for a week now!" He was pissed. Green Luck lilted his head confused. "I never forget a face, let me look at the picture. Maybe my age is catchin up ta me." He slid the picture to him. Luck grabbed it and analyzed it carefully. "No, no it definitely was him. Black cropped mane with a green strip in it. Same hat to boot! Though, he had some more scares, fresh ones at that." He put the picture down. The Earth ponies eyes grew wide. "You mean he's alive?! Was he with anyone? He say anything?" He asked in rapid succession.

Green chuckled. "Easy lad. He came in around 4:30 this morning with a Mare. From what I saw, they were pretty close. Didn't say anything to me besides his order though."

The Earth pony put on a look of confusion. 'Foxx was never one to get close to a pony. Let alone a Mare.' He cleared his throat. "Can you tell me who he was with? Id like to see him as soon as possible."

Green Luck smiled. "Of course lad. He was with Vinyl Scratch, see lives on the corner or 6th and Mane." He smiled, "Thanks Green Luck, I owe you one! See ya'!" At that, he got up, took the last shot of Applejack and grabbed his picture.

'Where in Tartarus am I going?' I've been walking for most of the day. I was completely soaked thanks to the storm that started when I reached the Everfree Forest. I've been following my instincts and trusting them to take me to the right destination for a while now. The whole time all I could think about was that Red Mare that plagued my mind. Who was she? Was she someone special to me? Questions like these ran through my head as I walked through to forest. I looked up at the tree tops, big rain drops fell to my face as I looked for answers. Where ever I was going, my body seemed to know where It was. Turning on its own, jumping over ledges to cliffs I didn't even see.

But then I suddenly saw something. 'A Mare?' I looked harder, it wasn't just any Mare, it was the Red Mare from my memory. "Wait!" I shouted. But she just took off running behind a bolder. I trotted up and turned on the path she took. I saw a glimpse of her flank as it turned another corner. 'Shit' I ran faster and fallowed her path.

I came to a open area. In front of me was a cliff side waterfall, it was beautiful. I walked forward and came upon a grave marker just off the waters edge. I looked at it and read the words aloud.

"Here lies the Unicorn Mercenary Blood River. Her sacrifice saved the lives of many Brothers and Sisters. May she forever rest in peace." The rest gave her information, 'Blood River, Blood type: B-, SN:3699DA, 1st Special Task Group.'

I felt a tear run down my face. Images flashed in front of my eyes. But this time, they didn't hurt, at least not physically.

I was on the ground, clutching my side that was sliced open by the Diamond Dog I was fighting. It raised his blade and let out a screech. A blade pierced through its chest and it fell. A Red Mare stood behind it smiling.

I laid in a hospital bed, the Red Mare beside me. "Thanks for saving me, I'm Black Foxx." She smiled at me, "I'm Blood River, its nice to meet you."

"Alright from now on, the 1st STG will have a buddy system, choose a partner. They'll be with you for as long as you live." A Unicorn said. "Hey Foxx, want to partner up?" Blood River asked. I smiled.

We fought armies of Manticore and dragons. Being victorious without a scratch.

We defeated General Featherweight at Grifton together, stopping a global war.

We got in and out of Canterlot, stealing Celestia's crown without notice.

Explored vast areas beyond the known territories of Equestria. Bringing back riches of unknown lands.

I stood above her protecting her as she struggled to pull out the many arrows that stuck out of her body. Her screams made me angry and drove me to slaughter all who came near her. After the battle I removed the arrows and applied first aid. "Your gonna be alright River. Just relax." Her breathing was erratic, "I've lost to much blood, I cant…I cant go on Foxx just…" I interrupted her, "Don't talk like that! Your tougher than this, you can pull through!" She closed her eyes and took control of her breathing. "I love you River! And I'm not gonna lose you here!"

We were older, we went into Canterlot again and stole the crown a second time. This time just for fun.

We were cuddled up by a fire enjoying the down time we got after a mission. "Hey Foxx?" I had my eyes closed. "Hmmm?" She shifted to look at me. "Don't ever leave me…please?" I opened my eyes. "I would never leave you. You're the only one I want, and I'll never have another relationship with another pony." A tear formed in her eye. "Promise?" I smiled, "Promise."

We protected a Government official from harm in neighboring countries.

We were in a terrible battle. Dead ponies and dragons littered the ground. "We're falling back! All forces pull back! Pull back!" I grabbed River and started running back with the others. Dragons strafed, burning ponies as they fled. River let go of my hoof. "River!?" She turned around and put up a huge shield. "Go! I cant hold them forever!" I ran to her side. "River, I wont leave you!" She threw me to the side with her magic. "OP take him! Get everyone out of here!" A Unicorn came up and grabbed me and pulled me back. "NO! River! Let me go! River!" I yelled and yelled. She turned her head. "I love you…."

I came back to reality. Tears were flowing freely down my face. "River…." I couldn't hold back anymore. I let out a loud cry, something that was pent up for what seemed like years. I cried hard in front of the grave marker of my once special somepony.

Moments past faster then they should have. It felt like time was rushing my mourning over her. It was getting dark, I calmed down enough to where I could talk. "River…I'm sorry…Why? Why did you have to die?" I stared at the stone. "I love you so much...Still now, even know your gone...I still love you more then anypony else..."

"AAAARRRRRGGGGG!" My head felt like it was splitting. The pain was by far the worst I ever had in the past week. Memories of who I once was flooded my mind. I clutched my head as hard as I could trying to make the pain stop. Names, faces, locations, jobs, conversations. Everything came back to me. The pain subsided after a bit and I looked at the stone.

"Thanks River. Because of you I remembered..." I smiled down at the grave by my hooves.

My tears ran out by now. I shook violently from the raw emotion that flooded my body. I laid down next to the grave, I moved my head over it. I slowly brought my head down and gave a gentle kiss to the stone.

"I never did get my kiss…" I smiled softly, closing my eyes.


	7. Memories arn't the Only Thing Returning

The black Stallion walked the streets of Ponyville looking for the house of Vinyl Scratch. "Man, I hope I'm on the right road this time. I hate having to explain how I'm not from here and that I'm lost… Fuck." He was walking for the better part of three hours. Now, Ponyville is by no means a big town, its just he was poor with directions.

He stopped multiple times to ask the passing Ponies if he was headed in the right direction. Everytime the Pony would just say yes, and run off, like they were scared of him or something.

He couldn't understand why for the longest time. 'Man, I should of ate at Green Lucks when I was there…' He thought to himself. His stomach growled loudly at him. He clutched it attempting to silence his crying hunger.

"That's a nice blade you got there Sonnie." a voice came from a house next to him. He jumped back, not expecting somepony to talk with him. "Um, thanks…it's a Katana, forged in the Black Fires of Drangons Keep." He walked up to the elderly Pony sitting in a rocking chair, on the porch of his home.

"I figured as much Sonnie. Haven't seen a Kataner in many a year I recken. Yessiry, I was quite the young Adventurer." He let out a small chuckle. The Black Earth Pony raised a brow at the old Pony.

"Um, look, I don't mean to be mean or anything. But I'm in a hurry, would you happen to know where a Mare named Vinyl Scratch lives?" The old Pony looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh yeah, little Vinyl lives next door with her friend there…um…Octavia! That's her name…Shes a nice girl too…"

He was next door….he was about to keep walking down the road if this Pony didn't call out to him. "Thanks Pops, I owe you one." He turned and trotted to the next house over. He stopped at the door, looking through the window. 'No lights on…' He reached a hoof up and knocked solidly on the door. It didn't take long for him to hear hoof steps coming from inside.

The door opened and there stood a Unicorn Mare, smiling as happy as can be. "Can I help you?" She asked politely. "Um yes, I'm Namikaze Fire, I'm looking for Black Foxx. Do you know him?" She inhaled sharply. He eyes widened, a look of fear, yet excitement came across her face. "He took off this morning. Haven't seen him since. You know him?" Fire smiled, his friend was alive and well. "Yeah, can I come in? I'm soaked from that storm still." She nodded and stepped aside for him to enter.

Its been hours. Hours since I got here. This grave marker of my once Special Somepony. Blood River. I've been laying here, never moving, just thinking, thinking of the past. Of her.

My ear twitched. A loud pop accompanied by a bright flash came from behind me. I didn't move even though all my senses told me to. Something about whoever this Pony was, they felt familiar.

His hoof steps grew louder as they approached me. "Foxx? I knew you were alive man." He said coming into my view. He was a yellow Unicorn, with Red stripes. His mane was a two tone Purple, long and shaggy. His eyes were a bright Green, covered by a pair of clear goggles.

"Hey OP. Still alive too huh?" I said still looking at the stone. He sat by me, looking at the grave marker. "You look like shit man, what happened to you? Last thing any of us heard, you took a job up North." I flared out my left wing, only lifting the right one due to it still being bandaged up. "Everything was going fine, just some territory war between some Mafia groups. Then some Hydras come out of no where, fuckin everything up."

He pointed his hoof at my chest. "That how you got that? You were always shit at fighting Hydras." He laughed. I joined in laughing with him. "This hole in my chest, yeah. Wing was from a Griffon a bit before."

I looked up at him, He eyed my snout. "Your snouts looking good. Scars healed up nicely. How's the leg?" I look back at my right hind leg. I see the long scar that seems to almost go all the way around it. "Hasn't been bothering me lately. Though I lost my memory for a week so, I completely forgot about it. Probably helped out." He chuckled a bit. "Lucky I was able to save it. Celestia did a number on you that day. But, memory loss huh? When you get it back?"

I looked down at her name. "Blood River. I saw her, I chased her all the way here. I only just got my memories back. About three hours ago. All because of her." He looked at her name as well. "Even in death she watches out for you. Her magic is strong. Stronger then even Celestias. Speakin of which, she was looking for you after you disappeared." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, she came and saw me in the hospital. Ha, she was gonna arrest me, but, I guess she felt to bad about my amnesia and left me here." His eyes widened upon hearing that. "Damn man. You gonna let her know you remember?" My smile grew even bigger. "I think I'm going to show her. Once my wing recovers of course."

He paused, just looking at me. "You gonna steal the crown again?" He closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. I smile at him, "Nothing so fanciful, I assure you. I'm just gonna scare her a bit. Maybe leave a message or something."

I stood up stretching my legs from the prolonged stillness. I cracked my neck and fixed my hat, that was now completely soaked from the rain. He got up as well. "Fire's in town. You might want to find him. He was pretty torn up about your death." I nodded towards the direction of where I thought town was. At least, the way I came from. "Walk and talk?" I asked him turning to leave.

"Na, I got pressing issues to attend to in Canterlot. Slavers are getting bold now that news of your death has reached them."

'How far has the news spread' I bit my lip, thinking of the Pegasus Mafia gang I just worked for. "Look, don't say anything about me being alive just yet. Steel Wing and his goons are probably looking everywhere for me. Rather not deal with them this soon." He visibly flinched. "YOU WORKED FOR STEEL WING!?" He grabbed my shoulders shaking me, pretty violently. "Are you fucking crazy! That Ponies insane!" He yelled at me.

I pushed him off of me steadying myself. "It was…a last ditch job offer. I…was actually…gonna retire after it…" I said nervously. I rubbed the back of my neck giving an awkward smile. He just stood there, speechless.

"Look. I got more then enough money saved up to last me TWO life times. Its more of a break then actual retirement." I tried to explain it to him. He was the only reason I was alive, he raised me since I was a little colt. Fighting was all we knew. We never thought of having a different life. Retirement meant, well, death. 'Mercenary to the grave. Family forever.' That was our motto.

A small smile came across his face. "What made you want a 'break'?" He asked, putting emphasis on 'break'. I looked at the ground. I wasn't embarrassed or anything, just, I didn't want to look at him.

"I don't know, Fighting is all I know. I enjoy killing, stealing, spying, playing guard. And yet, I don't even have my Cutie Mark…I just want more in my life then trying to earn my next pay without dying. I was thinking…if I got to restless, to just be a part time Merc. Like what Silver Mane did. Taking jobs every so often, while holding a life at a place I can truly call home."

I felt a hoof on my shoulder. I looked up, he was smiling at me. An approving smile, a Fathers approval. That's what it felt like. Never knowing my real family, he was my father figure. "I think that's just fine Foxx. But remember the consequences of being a Merc. You cant hide from your past, it'll always find you. Now, I got to go. Tell your lady friend I said hi!"

I was taken back by that. "What do you-" He flashed away laughing loudly. "Mean…" I looked around, I sighed heavily as I turned around heading back to Ponyville.

"Hopefully I can get home before dark…"

"And that's how I saved Foxx from the Royal Guard!" Him, Vinyl, and Octavia shared a laugh. Namikaze Fire has been at they're house for a few hours now. They calmed they're laughing and Fire tried to think of another funny story he shared with Foxx. "Hey Octavia, we haven't tried Foxx's house for a while now. Think he's home yet?" Octavia whipped a tear from her eye. "Heh, I guess we could try again."

She went to stand up but Vinyl stopped her. "Its cool, I'll go check. I need the air." She said standing, making her way to the door.

"Oh, ok. That gives me more time to hear some more of Fires stories!" She said clapping her hooves together. "Haha, and I got a good one! This one involves a balloon and a clown…It was a crazy night." He laughed hard.

Vinyl shook her head smiling. "Alright, be back in a bit." And like that, she left her house.

She walked down her pathway and onto the road.

'Shit…'

She bit her bottom lip and turned to walk down the road. She listened to the sound of her hoof steps as they hit the ground. 'How…how can I have forgotten about Foxx?

'Ever since I found him, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I want to know so much about him. Why he was in the forest, what happened to him, who he really is. But I…I cant like him, can I?'

She was interrupted by a passing pony who accidentally bumped into her. She looked up, "Oops, sorry sir." He was a Pegasus Pony. Had a scar going down the right side of his face. But, it was the fact he was so big. Bigger then Big Mac.

Vinyl shook in fear. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss. I didn't see you there, Steel Wing at your service. Are you alright?" He said with a slight bow. "Do you happen to know a Pony by the name of Black Foxx?" He added.

Vinyl stopped shacking, "No. I cant say I do. What does he look like? Maybe I've seen him." She asked as straight as she could. "He's a Dark Grey Pegasus, Black Mane with a Green stripe. Covered in scars, seen him?" She put on a fake puzzled look. "No, He sounds hot though. I'm sure I'd remember if I'd seen him. Sorry." She gave a smile looking up at the huge pony.

He returned the smile. " Its alright. Have a nice day." He walked off, two other Pegasus ponies flew down to him. "Cant find him anywhere sir! But we did find his weapons at the Hospital. The docs say he left town days ago. He was headed South, to the Badlands." Steel Wing smiled evilly. "I'll mount those on my walls! Get the rest of the crew. We're going South. He wont get away that easily."

Vinyl heard everything, she wasn't far from Steel Wing when they started talking. She quickened her pace away trying to get away. Luckily, it seemed the other ponies had no interest in her. The all flew away as fast as they came. Vinyl let out a heavy sigh. 'I better find Foxx.'

She quickened her pace into a slow run. She reached his house a few seconds later. 'I hope he's home…' Vinyl walked up to the door and knocked.

She waited for a minute. Nothing, she knocked again. And again, nothing. She looked around, nopony insight she looked back at the door. Her horn started to glow and the lock on the door made a loud click.

Opening the door, the sound of water was heard throughout the house. 'Is he in the shower?' She bit her lip and walked in the house. Closing the door with her magic she sat down on the couch. She debated calling out to him as she sat there, intruding in his house.

"Um….um Foxx?" She called out. The only answer was the running water of the shower. She gulped and raised her voice. "Foxx….Its, its Vinyl…Are you home?" Her voice was shaky. 'Why am I so nervous?' She heard the water get louder. "Yeah Vinyl, I'm in the shower. I'll be out in a minute."

She sat quietly for a few minutes. Finally, the water stopped and the bathroom door opened. Foxx came out and looked over at her. "Can I help you?" I asked.

Vinyl looked up at me. A look of surprise came to her face, she started to blush. I tilted my head wondering if she was ok. But she just kept her stare, and her face grew a darker shade of red with each passing second. I looked over to the mirror that hung by the door.

My coat was damp, making it darker then normal, which made my scars more defined and visible. My mane was still wet, dripping the extra water onto my coat, it hugged the sides of my face and neck. 'Oh, fuck…'

'Well, cant do anything about this now…' I walked over and stood by the couch. "Ponies find the appearance of another pony wet, attractive? I guess would be the right word. If it bothers you, I could go dry off." I say looking directly at her. 'She really does look a lot like River.'

"N..no, its f..fine, just…when someponies, wet, it..its usually for a more in..intamate t..time…" She continued to get more red as she tried to speak. I smiled sitting down next to her. "So, what brings you over here?" She looks straight ahead, not trying to make eye contact.

"Y..your friend, Namikaze Fire, came over looking for you." I nodded my head. I knew he was here so I wasn't surprised he found me. I noticed her squirming around a lot on the couch. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go back to your place so I can see him." I said standing up and walking to the door. I turned around to watch Vinyl get up.

Her hind legs shook weakly as she stood from the couch. "Turn you on that much Vinyl?" I tried my best to suppress a laugh. "Sh..shut up! I wasn't pre..prepared for you to look like this!" She yelled, still trying not to look at me. I chuckled lightly, trying not to make the situation anymore awkward than it already was for her. I waited for her to get outside and walked out behind her.

We started our walk back to her place and I tried to think of something to get her mind off of, well, me being wet. "Oh so uh hey, I remembered my past finally!" She turned around excitedly. "What!? That's great news! I have so many questions!" I raise a hoof, "I'll answer every question you have, but, for the sake of not repeating myself. Wait until we get to your place. I'm sure Fire will want to know too." And with that her pace quickened. I tried to catch up, but quickly stopped dead. Vinyl most likely heard me because she turned around with a questioning gaze.

I sniffed the air. 'Steel Wing? No…' I sniffed again. "Iron Chaser! Vinyl look away now!" I barely had enough time to say it before a bright flash filled the area.

"Aaaahhhh! What the hay is going on!? I cant see!" Vinyl yelled out. I ran to her side, taking a defensive stance over her. "Whatever you do, stay down! You'll be fine, just don't move!" Vinyl reached out and grabbed my leg. "Foxx…what's happening?"

Her voice was laced with fear. She trembled beneath me, holding on to me like her life depended on it. I looked down at her only to hear the beating of wings hastily approaching. I shoot my forelegs up to block the incoming blow. A blunt object smashed into my legs, knocking me back over Vinyl several feet.

I got up to find the object flying towards me again. I duck down and roll to the left, springing up and tackling my attacker. It was Iron Chaser alright, Steel Wings number one hitpony. He quickly bucked me off and charged me again.

He slammed his weapon down at me, with no other option I stuck out my hooves and caught it with a loud crack. I flung him over me, yanking his weapon from his hooves.

I shoved off the ground with a flap of my left wing. He landed on his hooves and was already charging me. I didn't have much time or space so I threw a punch and hit him square in the jaw. I fallowed his path as he fell to the ground. Swinging the mace like object, I brought it down on his chest.

A gut wrenching crunch could be heard, followed by his screams of pain.

"AAAHHH"

"Foxx!" Vinyl yelled.

Another loud crunch was heard along with a squishy noise. There was no more screams, no more movement. "Foxx?" Vinyl's voice cracked. She was still blinded by the flash earlier.

Stumbling hoof steps were heard. "Lets get you home, I think…I think I fractured my forelegs. Fuck, this is gonna hurt for at least a week. Come on…"I said as I helped Vinyl to her hooves.

We again helped each other walk, my guiding her, and her supporting most of my weight so I didn't hurt my legs anymore then they were.

By the time we got home, her sight returned. She opened the door and we walked in, still supporting me as we walked.

"Hey" We said in unison.

"What in Tartarus happened to you!" Octavia yelled.


	8. Before, Now, and After

"What in Tartarus happened to you!" Octavia shouted. I dropped down off of Vinyl sitting. I rubbed my forelegs together wincing at the pain. Octavia got up and rushed over to Vinyl, grabbing her and looking her over.

Octavia looked her over again and again. The only thing she could see wrong was how much redder her eyes were. "What happened to your eyes?!" I looked over at Fire, who was just sitting there, looking over at us. "We were attacked by an assassin." I said aloud for everyone to hear.

"Fire, we were attacked by Iron Chaser. Steel Wings top hitpony." Fires eyes widened at the name. "How in Equestria did you get Steel on your ass!?" He got up and walked over to the rest of us. I looked back at Octavia and Vinyl. Octy was staring at me with concern.

I sighed. "Let me start from the beginning. Help me over to the couch. Its about to be along story." I opened my forelegs like I was about to receive a hug, smiling at him like a filly in a candy shop. He shook his head smiling. He picked me up and threw me on his back.

I let out a short laugh. "haha, just like old times?" He sighed as he threw me down on the couch. "Yeah. Just like old times."

The girls made their way over to sit as I started telling my tale.

"Ok. It all started when I got back to the Inn over in Manehatten. After that job in the Crystal Mountains."

I walked into the Inn yawning. I sat down at my little table in the corner of the room. Resting my head on the tabletop, I waved over one of the Innkeepers. "Oh hey Black Foxx! Your back! We missed you sooooo much!" She leaned down giving me a soft kiss on the scar upon my snout. I grunted. "Hey Sweets. Mind having your father bring me a drink?" I looked up at her lazily, She had the sweetest look on her face. "Sure thing BF. The usual?" I nod.

"Oh and while your over there." I pulled out five bags from my saddlebag. Placing them in front of her. "Take two of these for the Inn and put the rest in my room would ya'?" Her face softened as she picked up the five bags of bits. "Your always helping us out. Why wont you let us help you?"

I smiled weakly at her. "You and your sisters do enough for me. Your Fathers my best friend. You let me stay here, eating and drinking at no cost. I don't need much Sweet Water." She gave me a quick hug. "Then why wont you go out with me? You're the nicest stallion that's ever come around here. You treat us so good…"

I put a hoof up to her lips. "I don't deserve love. Not yet. Ask me again another time. Maybe I'll change my answer. But, until then." I waved my hoof playfully. "Shoo. Up to my room with those." I smiled. She moaned in fake disappointment.

"You say that every time!" She stuck her tongue out and walked away. I put my head back down and closed my eyes.

The hours past like minutes. I had just finished off my second bottle of wine. 'I should go to bed, its pretty late.' I went to get up, but was stopped by a new voice.

"Your Black Foxx correct?" I turned around, a Pegasus Pony was standing at my table. I only nodded to him, allowing him to continue. "I represent the Steel Wing Mafia. Land was just stolen from us by a rival family. We are looking for help to get it back. Interested?" I didn't give him time to breath before I answered. "I thought Mafias always took care of things themselves?"

"Normally we would. But we were severely crippled from the loss of that particular piece of land. And we need extra hands to fight." I shook my head and got up. "No thanks. I'm retired. Been since this morning. Your to l…" He slammed the table softly. "Six Million Bits."

I stared at him, "Where, and when?"

My legs were now bandaged thanks to Fire. We sat on the couches in the living room warming up by the fire. "Then I fought for a bit. We were outnumbered three to one but, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Well, until those three Hydras came out of nowhere."

Their eyes widened at the creatures name. "You fought against Hydras!?" Octavia and Vinyl both yelled. Almost perfectly in sync. "Well that explains why your all fucked up. Your shit at fighting Hydras, what do you always say? 'To many heads, not enough brians?'" Fire added.

I laughed. "Yeah, took a spear to the chest too. Ended up crawling off the field and falling down some hill." Vinyls ears perked up. "That's when I found you!" I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"Yes, that's when you found me. I didn't remember anything then either. Oh shit, Fire." I turned my gaze towards him. "Celestia came to see me in the hospital." Fire laughed hard, falling and rolling on the floor.

"What's so funny about that?" Vinyl questioned me. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "Haha…She wanted to arrest me. But.." Octavia interrupted me. "Why would she want you arrested?"

Fire laughed even harder. "Hahahaha! Its probably because..hahaha…He stole the crown…heh..three times!" He continued to laugh. My ears fell flat and I glanced everywhere but the two mares.

"YOU STOLE THE CROWN!" Octavia screeched. "Dude, Badass!" Vinyl added. Fire had stopped his laughing and was now on his back rubbing his face in the carpet. 'The fuck?' I looked at the two girls. Octy looked kind of mad, and Vinyl looked surprised.

"Yeah…Once for money, the other two. Well, I was bored. So…I went to mess with Celestia." Octavia face hoofed, and Vinyl started to laugh. "Dude, that's so cool! How did you even steal it in the first place? I mean, isn't Celestia supposed to be all knowing or something like that?" Fire got up and smiled at me. He walked over to the window and peered out.

"No, not really. She's just a Pony. Like you, or me. She just has an abnormal amount of magic, and the ability to control it. She just acts all knowing because she wants other Ponies to believe that she's a God." I said flatly.

"But Celestia's so nice to everypony. I cant picture her so cruel." Octavia said with a questioning tone. I frowned angrily. "Celestia is nothing but a self-centered Bitch! Sure she cares for everypony, but she cares a whole lot more about her image." Before I could continue, Fire closed the curtains.

"Foxx, we got Guards going house to house. What happened to you two?"

'Shit.'

I hopped off the couch and went over to the window. I moved the curtain just enough to see. Sure enough, Guards were walking up and down the street. Stopping at every house and asking questions. I let the curtain drop back down. "We were attacked by Iron Chaser. Steel Wing is trying to kill me. Why? I have no idea. But if they find out about his death…"

I shot around to the girls. "We got to go. Now." I looked over to Fire. "I need you to stay here for a few days. If they find out I'm here. I need you to throw them off." Octavia and Vinyl were beyond confused.

"Wait, what? Why do we have to go?" Octavia asked. I walked over to them, placing a bandaged hoof on her shoulder. "If they find out I'm here. It wont take them long to find out who I've had contact with. You and Vinyl are in danger." I looked over to Vinyl. She looked terrified.

"Vinyl, you alright?" She looked at me. "I…I met Steel Wing earlier." I bit my lip. 'Fuck.'

"You didn't tell him anything did you?!" I grabbed her. Not forcefully, but enough to get her attention. "N..no, I said I didn't know you. And that I hadn't seen you around at all." Her voice was shaky. I sighed in relief.

"Thank Luna…Still, we all need to leave. Tonight the latest." I turned back to Fire. "You can stay at my place, its at the end of the road. Last house on the right." I said approaching him. "It'll be dangerous though. Don't let your guard down." He nodded and went to leave the house.

"What about our works? I have a concert next week in Manehatten I cant miss!" I turned to face her. "Your in luck. That's where we're headed. it's the only place I know where we can lay low." I checked the window again. A guard was walking up to the door.

He knocked and stepped back. "Fuck, Octavia. Answer it. You don't know what went on, and if they ask about Vinyl or me, you haven't seen us." I whispered to her.

She nodded and opened the door. "Yes?" She stepped half outside. "A Pony was murdered down the street. Did you hear or see anything strange?" He asked in a serious tone. "Oh my goodness. N..no I didn't." Her back leg twitched. "I see.

Witnesses said they saw Vinyl Scratch and a Pegasus Pony they've never seen before at the scene. Do you know where Miss. Scratch is? Or who this Unknown Pony is?" Her leg twitched again. "No, I haven't seen her all day. Oh Goddess Vinyl!" She sat down and started to cry.

"I see, I'm sorry ma'am. If you find anything out, please let a Guard know right away." With that, he turned and walked away. 'Huh, her leg twitches when she lies…' Octavia closed the door and looked at me. "How in Tartarus are we supposed to get out of the town?"

"Fire can get us train tickets. We just need to get there and on the train. You'll need to pack light and make sure no one can recognize you. So jackets, hats, hoodies, anything to hide your features." They nodded and went to get ready. "Well, a little accepting to the situation. But I like them. So, three for Manehatten then?" Fire announced to no one.

"Yeah, and can you see that their jobs know what's going on. And that Octavias band mates know that she left for Manehatten early, and she'll meet them there." He opened the door. "Sure thing. Be back soon." The door closed and I waited patiently on the couch.

My forelegs throbbed in pain form all the walking I just did. 'Fuck, I gotta take it easy for a few days. If I don't, I'll be useless in a fight.' I watched the fire crackle and twist through the air. I was deep in thought, 'what was going to happen to us?'

I wasn't worried over me. But over the two Mares that now accompanied me.

'Ok, so if we keep to the ally ways, we should be able to get there with out anyone spotting us. Getting on the train wont be much of a problem. As long as they wear something concealable, we can blend in with the crowd. We'll just stay in our booth on the train. Only leave to use the restroom and to eat. What if they find us before then? I..I cant fight more then three Ponies in my current state. Or else risk further injury. But if we make it to Manehatten, Elemental will take us in without question. We should be able to hide there for a while.'

My train of thought was broken by the door opening. Fire walked in and quickly shut the door. "Got the tickets. All you got to do is show them to the Pony and you'll get on." He sat next to me. "Thanks Fire, once things cool down, find me." He nodded and got up. Leaving the tickets on the table. He opened the door, "Oh and Foxx. Don't die again." I smirked as he closed the door and left.

Vinyl came out first. She had a green jacket and a green military cap on. She didn't have a saddlebag on her. "Pack light?" She smiled. "I couldn't pack light if I wanted. All I got is my DJ equipment." She walked over to me. I reached up and took off her glasses. "No shades Vinyl. Cant risk it. Sorry." I placed them on the table.

Vinyl frowned but understood. "Ok.." Octavia came in with a black hoodie on. She carried her Cello case on her back. "I don't think bringing your…"

"I'm NOT leaving my Cello behind!" She walked over to the door. "Are we ready?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, lets go. Stay behind me." I got up and went to the door. "Foxx, what about your hooves?" Vinyl asked. "I'll be fine for now. Don't worry." I opened the door and looked out.

The Guards were far up the road by now. The train station was beyond the Market down the road. 'Good, not many Ponies out either.' I waved a hoof and left the house. We circled around to the ally ways behind their house. Nopony was in sight. We kept low just in case, trotting as quiet as possible. We reached the market, there were a few Ponies walking through it. 'No Pegasus, that's good.' I turned around.

"Ok, spread out, I don't want to attract any unwanted attention. Meet me at the other side of the market." I faced the open area and walked out.

So far so good. Nopony really cared for my presence. I walked through the empty lot slowly. When I got the other side, I turned around to see both Vinyl and Octavia on opposite sides of the Market place. I waited for them to get to me. "Ok, good job. it's a straight shot from here so lets hurry."

We started down the road once more, no eyes were on us. This was going to smoothly. We reached the train station. And sure enough, some of Steel Wings boys were watching out for me.

"Alright, you got your tickets right?" They both nodded, staying quiet. "Good, They most likely are just looking for me. So you two can just walk straight up to the train."

"But what about you?" Octavia whispered. "I'll have to sneak around those guys. I'll meet you on the train. Go." I ushered them away and looked around.

I opened my wings. Wincing as my right wing stiffly, and slowly opened. I gave a flap and almost shouted in pain. I gritted my teeth and folded my wings back in. 'Flying's out. Gotta do this the old fashion way.'

I ducked into the crowded line next to me. I looked around for any more of Steels Ponies. With none in sight, I made my way to the ticket booth. I wrapped around the back and made my way up next to the train. 'I should have bought a coat or something.'

I took a deep breath and walked out behind the watchful eyes of the Pegasus. I walked the train looking for my section. "Can I help you sir?"

I froze in place. I dare not look behind me. A hoof fell upon my shoulder.

"You got a ticket right?"

I basically fell to the ground. 'Oh thank Luna it's the ticket Pony.' I reached into my wing and took out my ticket. He took it and punched a hole into it. "Here you go sir. Have a nice trip." I nodded and took it back, I climbed in and walked the halls looking for my booth.

'Number 47, here we go.' I reached for the handle and pulled. It was locked, I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Vinyls voice called from inside.

"Its me. Open up." I heard the door unlock and it slid open. I walked in and locked it behind me.

I looked at Vinyl and Octavia. "Ok, it's a two day trip to Manehatten. We are not to leave this room for anything except, to go to the bathroom, or to eat. Clear?" They nodded in understanding. Octavia set her saddlebag down. "Where are we staying at in Manehatten? And for how long?"

I sat next to Vinyl. "Well, we'll be there as long as Steel Wings in Ponyville looking for me. And we'll be staying at the 'Elements Inn and Pub'. I have a friend there who will keep us safe."

The train whistled and started to move forward. "Looks like we're on our way. Best get some sleep. Its gonna be a long ride." I laid down on the seat, resting my head on Vinyl. I didnt realize how exhausted I was, as soon as my head touched her shoulder. I was out.

She blushed. "Um, so…night. I guess…" She leaned her head on the wall.

Octavia just rolled her eyes and laid on the seat across from us. Soon we were all asleep.


	9. First Stop, Canterlot

I awoke with a start as the cabin jerked up and down. It was dark, I was staring at a sleeping Pony. She laid on the seat across from mine. She was laying on her stomach with one foreleg hanging off the seat. Her head was turned facing me. Mouth agape, drool found its way out and down the side of the seat. I could hear her faint snore over the rather loud ones coming from my right.

I sat up and turned towards the noise. There was Vinyl Scratch, snoring away like she owned the train. Her mane hid her face from view. I smiled and slowly stood up as to not wake the two sleeping Mares from their slumber.

I opened the door to the cabin as quietly as possible. I turned around giving one more look at the peaceful scene. I sighed softly and walked through the empty halls of the train carts. The sounds of soft breathing and semi-loud snores came from each cabin I passed.

I reached the end of the train and stepped out the door. The wind was loud, violently rushing around me as the train chugged on its path to its many stops.

'First stops in Canterlot. The train will need an hour or so to refuel and re-supply. I could go see OP, if he's still there.'

The wind grew colder as the moon started its decent. The sun would soon take its place in the sky. I turned around and walked back into the train cart. All was still silent as I made my way back. I paused at my door, looking down the hall that went to the front of the train.

I gave a quick yawn and kept walking down the hall. More snores, more sleeping Ponies. I reached a cart that was alive with lights and Ponies of all kind. 'The Bar' I smiled deviously. I gave a glance around the room.

'Tables, more tables, drunk Pony, tables, aha! Bar!' I trotted over and took a seat at the counter. It was a pretty fancy bar for a train. I waved the bartend over.

"What can I get for you sir?" He said it rather politely. "What kind of wine do you have?" I asked tilting my head with an unimpressed expression. He turned around and looked up and down the wide variety of colored bottles that hung from the wall.

"You name it, we most likely have it." He said turning around. He was a little irritated at me. I thought for a moment.

"Do you have any 'Pere de Famille cabernet sauvignon'?" I looked up at him smiling.

He turned around and looked over the wall once again. He paused and pulled out two bottles.

"We have a new bottle, or one that's been aged for sixty years." He placed them in front of me. I studied the red wine closely. The older one was lined with dust, the label worn down. "How much for the older one?"

He raised a brow in confusion. "Everything is free sir. It was all paid for when you purchased your ticket." I smiled greedily returning my gave to the wine. "I'll take both!"

The bartend reached underneath the counter and placed a fancy looking glass in front of me.

"Which would you like first sir?" I thought for a moment. 'Best save the sixty year old one for later.' I tapped the newer bottle, he picked it up and uncorked it. He poured it into the glass and pushed it closer to me. "Enjoy sir." He placed the bottle down and walked away.

I leaned in and took a deep breath, taking in its sweet aroma. I lifted the glass and took a drink. A small smile fought its way to my face. 'Yep, a great tasting wine indeed.' I finished the first glass and poured another.

The sun was just raising above the horizon. Its bright rays hitting her face, causing her face to scrunch up and try to turn away. She rolled over, darkness filled her vision once again. If it wasn't for the loud and obnoxious snores coming from behind her, she might have been able to go back to sleep.

"Ugh…" She groaned using her foreleg to push herself into a sitting position. She looked over at the source of the noise. She found Vinyl, leaning against the wall, sleeping away. She couldn't help but smile at her. But something wasn't right.

'Where's Foxx?' She wondered as she stood, stretching her stiff, aching muscles. The Mare looked out the window. The sun was peaking over the hills, highlighting the sky with a beautiful array of colors. Her smile grew and she turned to face the other sleeping Mare. Her expression softened, Vinyls mane was loose due to the lack of gel. It flowed naturally over face.

Octavia gave her a soft kiss at the base of her horn before leaving the cabin. She started walking towards the front of the train. 'I wonder where I can get breakfast at?'

I finished my last glass of the Red wine. I stared at the older bottle. Still fresh and unopened, I took it and span it a few times. I was bored to say the least. I ate breakfast a bit ago, and the wine I drank hasn't effected me in the slightest. All I had to do, was to talk to this drunk Unicorn that decided to sit by me.

We talked for a good thirty minutes before I realized it would be more fun to kill myself over and over again. I was about to get up and leave but he did it first.

"It…it was good tal..talking with you partner!" He slurred as he tried to walk away. I made no effort to look at him, or respond. But then he mutter under his breath. "Wow…What a cute Mare…"

This caught my interest. Not because of there being a cute Mare, but because he might try to talk to her. And, quite frankly, it would be funny to see him get hit, or just flat out turned down.

But when I turned my gaze to the door behind me, I saw a familiar Mare coming through the door. Yeah she was cute, I'll give him that. I got up and walked over to her, tripping the drunk Pony on the way. "Oops. Sorry mate." He didn't respond, he simply passed out where he hit the floor. I chuckled as I reached the Mare.

"Hey Octavia! Good Morning."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, good morning Foxx. I was wondering where you went off to." I stopped a few paces from her. I gestured over to the bar. "Hungry?" She nodded and walked past me. I followed her with my eyes, which placed themselves on her cutie mark. "A Treble Clef? Explains the Cello."

She turned her head. "Hmm? Did you say something?" I pointed at her flank, this probably wasn't going to end well. Put she didn't seem to mind what was happening. Maybe it was to early to fully comprehend. "Your Cutie Mark, a Treble Clef right?" She glanced at it. "Yeah, How did you know? The average Pony doesn't usually know what its called."

I smiled, "I like music. And, I'm not an average Pony." I whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes smiling and took a seat at the counter.

I made my way over to the counter once again. Sitting next to her, she looked over a menu the bartend dropped off for me. She looked at the menu, glancing at the bottle of alcohol on the wall. I picked up my bottle and shook it by her head. Her ears perked up and she turned to me.

"Drink?" I offered. She took it and looked it over. "What kind?" She smiled as she read the label.

"Pere de Famille cabernet sauvignon, aged sixty years. Haven't opened it yet. Would you do the honors?" I jokingly said. She smiled even bigger and nodded without looking away from the soon to be drained bottle.

I waved the bartend back over. "Another glass, and the corkscrew please." He reached under the counter again and pulled the two items out. Octavia ordered her meal and moved the menu away.

She took the corkscrew in one hoof, and the bottle in the other. She uncorked it faster than the bartend and poured us the drinks. "Damn your fast at that. Drink a lot of wine?" She grabbed her glass. I did the same. "I usually open a bottle after a concert for my ensemble and I." We raised our glasses, "To the good things in life, music, friends…" She gave the cutest giggle I've ever heard. "And wine."

We clanged glasses, "Yes, and wine." I repeated. We took a drink and looked out the window. Canterlot was coming into view. I turned to her, about to speak. But was interrupted by the sound of classical music being played over the speakers.

I closed my eyes and smiled. I brought my glass to my lips and took another drink of the best wine I have ever tasted. "You have great taste in wine. Do you drink it often?" I opened my eyes and looked over at the grey Mare.

"Not as often as I'd like. Its my favorite drink, but I dislike the cheap brands." She smirked, "I know exactly what you mean! The cheap stuff isn't made with quality ingredients, and in my opinion, isn't made right. I didn't take you to be the wine drinker type." She poured herself another glass as her meal arrived.

"I've always loved wine, everything else never really tasted as good to me." I started to smile. "My Father always said, 'If you weren't a Mercenary, you'd be a Canterlot Noble.' I never understood what he meant. But now, I can kind of see what he means." My smile turned sad, I stared into the red liquid that inhabited my glass.

Her body turned towards me. "What do you mean?" I drank the remaining wine from my glass and refilled it. "He found me on the streets of Canterlot, so we believe I'm from there."

"What?! You're an orphan? I'm so sorry…"

I smiled reassuringly. "Don't be. I haven't had the best life, but it beats being dead. Now, my Father, OP, always called me 'Canterlot Fancy Pants' if I messed up. Heh, as I grew up, I took a liking to all kinds of wine. I dressed fancy like all these rich, posh, Ponies. And would listen to classical music whenever I could. I know that doesn't make me the same as any Pony from Canterlot. But to us, Ponies from there always dressed nice, drank wine, and listened to classical. Us Mercenaries were different. Dressing in tactical appeal, drinking whatever came our way. And listened to hard rock, or anything to get us pumped up. I was the complete opposite from them."

I took a drink and set my glass down. She was quiet, and I didn't say anymore. As it was, I didn't know why I just shared that with her. "So…You like Classical music? Who's your favorite Composer?" I felt myself blush. "Well…I don't really know any Composers." I nervously scratch the back of my head. "I just listen to the music and enjoy it."

She chuckled. "That's fine. And I don't think there's anything wrong with the way you are. I like those qualities in a Stallion. If your different than everypony else, so be it." Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. She turned away in an effort to try and hide her ever so red cheeks.

I smiled. "Thanks Octavia. I…I'd love to hear you play sometime." I faced her, putting a hoof on her shoulder. It took a second, but she turned around and smiled. "Of course! Why don't you come to my concert then? Of course, I'll also play for you once we get to Manehatten if you'd like?"

I gave her a warm smile. "That would be amazing. Thank you." I got up and grabbed the bottle of wine. "I'm going back to the cabin. See you there." She waved and I trotted out the door.

It was about midday. The train had made its first stop in Canterlot and was delayed for a few hours. We sat patiently in our cabin, waiting to be on our way to Manehatten. I sat there, looking into the nothingness that comprised the cabin walls. An empty bottle of wine in my hooves.

I looked over at Octavia. She was just smiling out the window. "See anything you like?" I asked, trying to make conversation. She just continued to stare out, oblivious to me and my question.

"That's cool." I stated flatly. "Hey I'm gonna go out!" I said loudly. This caught her attention.

She shook her head, looking at me. "Huh? Sorry, say something?" I smiled and stood up. "I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll be back before the trains ready to leave." I opened the door and walked out.

"Oh, um. Well, be careful then. Wait! If the Princess is after you, wont she have you arrested for being here!?" She quietly screamed at me, as to not wake the once again, sleeping Vinyl.

"Don't worry, I'm me, remember!" She looked confused. "What in Tartarus is that supposed to mean?" I face hoofed. "Oh yeah…You haven't known me for that long. That excuse wont work…um. What's the worst that can happen?"

I closed the door and trotted off the train. I always despised Canterlot. But yet, here I am. Once again. Wondering the streets.

The streets were filled with Posh looking rich Ponies. I spotted some kids looking suspicious coming out of an ally way. I stopped at a café table and watched as one Filly went running across the street.

She weaved in and out of the crowded street. Until finally, she collided with a fancy looking Unicorn Mare. The Unicorn screamed and lit up her horn. I watched as the little Filly and a coin purse was levitated up into the air. The Unicorn was yelling at her and started looking around. Probably for a Guard.

'Well, best help out.' I got up and trotted over to them. The Unicorn continued to yell at the now, saddened Filly. "What seems to be the problem here?" I asked in a serious tone.

They both looked over at me. The Unicorn levitated the purse back in her saddle bag.

"This Foal tried to steal my purse from me!" She was pissed. A little to pissed. I looked at the Filly. A Pegasus like me. Most likely didn't know how to fly. "Is that true? Did you try to snatch her purse?"

She stayed silent. "Well?!" I raised my voice, causing the Filly to flinch. "Ye..yes sir…"

A tear fell from her eye. The Unicorn didn't let her enraged gaze fall from the Filly. I extended my left wing over the Unicorn.

"I'll take care of her Ma'am. You go about your business." The Unicorn nodded, letting her magic grip go of the little Pegasus. I collapsed my wing as she walked off, he head held high in justice. 'Ha, justice my ass.'

I looked at the Filly. She sat there, looking over at her friends. Wondering if she should make a run for it or not. "So. What's your name kid?" She looked up at me.

"Names Night Flash…" She was black with a golden mane and tail. "Well, let me tell you what you did wrong Night." I sat down, opening my wing.

"First," I placed the coin purse in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You were to rough." I smiled as she stared at the purse. I pushed it next to her. "Second, you made it to obvious. If your gonna hit a busy street like this, make it look like an accident."

"How?!" She yelled up to me. "Position yourself in your targets path. Walk towards them like you'd walk down the street normally. Then, make sure you don't give them a choice in running into you." I said smiling as she looked up, listening intently.

"Leave them some room though. Just enough for them to brush of bump into you. Then strike. Reach in. Reach out." I motioned with my hoof. "If you grab something, good. If not, there's always next time."

I placed a hoof on her head. I rustled up her mane. "Now get out of here. And don't forget what I told you." She started running off but quickly turned around.

"Wait! What's your name?" I smiled at her. "Black Foxx. Oh, and if you want to learn to fly." Her ears perked up. "Go to the flight school here in Canterlot, find an instructor named Ruby Wings. Tell her I sent you."

"Thanks Black Foxx!" She ran over and hugged my leg before running off with the purse full of money. I opened my wings and gave them a few flaps.

I winced a little. 'Still kind of hurts. But I can fly.' I took off slowly and flew above the buildings of Downtown Canterlot.

I flew with my eyes closed, I missed the feeling off wind blowing through my mane. I opened my eyes and smiled at the site.

The royal castle stood in front of me. Towering over the city.

I looked at the tallest tower. There sat Celestia, sitting on the balcony. Enjoying the days sun. 'Oh I could get in so much trouble…' A smile dawned across my face.

"But, its so worth it!" I flew around the castle.

It was a no fly area. So I had to land behind it and walk part way in. Its was the same path I took the last three times I stole the crown. Climb over the hallway, sweep through the gardens, climb some more walls, and fly up the back of the tower.

But this time, didn't go as planed. I climbed over the hallway and jumped down into the gardens.

I tumbled as I landed, getting the attention of a passing Guard. "Halt! Explain your….presence…." He lowered his Bow.

I looked up to see one of those Demon Pegasus. The ones with bat wings. He was a night Guard. He was looking at me with a confused face, "Black Foxx? What the Hay are you doing here?!" He shouted in a whisper.

I looked him over. His cutie mark was a Crescent Moon with a Bow and Arrow in the center. "Arcus? Arcus Luna?"

He looked around panicked. "Dude, what are you doing here!? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I hoof bumped him. "Na, just gonna go say hi to Celestia up in her room. But look at you, Night Guard!"

"That's Princess Celestia! And Captain of the Night Guard. Thank. You." He corrected. "What you do for Luna to get that position?" I teased.

"Princess Luna! And my relationship with her has nothing to do with my title!" He stomped the ground. Obviously a touchy subject. I smiled at him.

"So you did get with her. I knew you liked her, but damn, when you make it official?" He couldn't help but blush. "I…I made it in the Night Guard a few years back. The Princess took notice of my skills and assigned me as one of her personal Guards. One day a jumped in front of a magic bolt that was meant to kill her… Nopony knows how I survived. But after that, she made me her escort. For the past two years, I've never left her side. And during those, I confessed my love to her. And we began our relationship."

I pulled him into a hug. "Congrates dude. I know I always gave you a hard time about it. But I always knew you could do it. But…why are you out here if your supposed to be Guarding the Princess?" My question was soon answered by a third voice around the corner.

"Arcus? What's the matter?" Princess Luna walked up next to him.

We both froze. Eyes widened in fear. She was shocked at my presence, but didn't cause a scene. "Arcus dear, who is this Pony? And why is he here?"

"This is…um…." I spoke up for him. "The names Black Foxx ma'am. Ex-Mercenary, and friend of Arcus here." He looked at me like he was about to kill me. I just smiled at him and looked up at Luna.

"A friend? Your name does sound familiar. Have you talked about him before Arcus?" He flinched as she said his name. "N..no Princess. Not by name." She tilted her head at me. Her expression was calm and hard to read. "Why does his name sound familiar to me?"

"Well, its probably because I'm the one who stole your sisters crown those three times." I explained nonchalantly. As I realized what I said I looked to see Arcus staring at me with fear in his eyes.

'Yep, I'm dead…'

I looked to the Princess, her lip quivered. And her eyes twitched. 'Shit…' I closed my eyes, expecting the worst. I heard a loud thump. I opened my eyes.

The Princess threw herself back and was now laughing harder then any other Pony I've known before. She clutched her sides and rolled around in the grass laughing hysterically.

I looked at Arcus, who had the same confused look as I did. I let out a sigh of relief as she got up. Trying her hardest to control her laughter.

"That was you?! I've never seen my sister so mad in my life! It was most enjoyable! Tell me, what are you doing here today?" She was smiling at me. And it was a little intimidating.

"I was just on my way to speak with your sister now. Let her know how I'm doing, scare her a bit…" I smiled at her. "I think that's fine. She should be in her room at the moment. Would you like an escort?"

I shook my head. "No, I would like a magic cancellation spell. In the event she tries to stop me from leaving. Or, tries to arrest me again." She smirked and lit up her horn. "There should be no Guards patrolling outside for another few minutes. You should be able to fly there."

"Thank you. I'll send her your regards." I walked past them. "Have a nice day Princess Luna. Captain…Luna…"A laughed at the last part and flew off. I flew straight there, slowing once I got close to the top.

"HEY THERE TIA!" I screamed from above.

"AAAAHHHH!" She flailed and lost focus of her magic. Causing her tea cup to shatter on the ground. "Wha…Black Foxx!" She took a defensive stance.

"Relax Princess. I just wanted to say hi." I lowered myself in front of her. "Thanks for the house and stuff. Oh, and I got all my memories back." I smiled at her. Her horn started to glow as she threatened me.

"I should have you arrested for trespassing! Why are you here!?" She yelled loudly. A few guards came into the room.

"Oh, I don't think you could." She made her horn glow brighter and a puzzled look came to her face. "What? Why is my magic not working?"

I chuckled a bit. "Luna set me up pretty nice. You'll understand when you speak to her." I dropped to the balcony she stood at. She put a hoof out to stop the Guards from interfering.

"Besides, I'm retired now. I'm done with that Mercenary stuff. I just came here to thank you for the second chance. After I get the mess I'm in sorted out. Well, I got a lot to atone for."

I heard the faint sound of the trains whistle coming from across the city. "I must be going unfortunately. I'll come by for tea some other day. Tata!"

I flew up and dived down the towers edge. When I glanced back at the balcony, I could see a smile on Celestias face. Though she still probably hate me. I adjusted my angle of flight and made my way towards the train.

I flew next to the moving train looking for my cabin window. When I came upon it, I saw two extremely worried looking Mares. I pulled back, landing on the rear cart. I opened the door and walked the halls back to my cabin.

I opened the door with a "Surprise!" And, I got an apple thrown at my head in response.

"Oh my Goddess! Foxx! Vinyl, apologize!"

"Oops…sorry Foxx. You scared me. Where have you been!?" I stared at her, blinking blankly. The sun was setting in the background, and I was pretty tired.

I sat down on the floor and rested my head on the seat Vinyl sat at. I yawned, "I'll tell you tomorrow…night…" And like that I fell asleep.

Both Mares looked down at me smiling sweetly. "Night Foxx. must have had a busy day…" Vinyl Said.

Octavia added. "Good night 'Canterlot Fancy Pants.'"


	10. Manehatten

The rest of the Train ride went on uneventful. Save for some tricks and pranks from Vinyl. And some slight teasing from Octavia, over my old nickname.

The train was just pulling in to Manehatten station while I was checking with the Conductor. Apparently since we were delayed, it was rather late. 'Obviously.' And therefore couldn't call a wagon to get around the city.

I made my way back to the cabin where the two Mares were waiting patiently for my return. I was getting nervous. Why? I have no clue. Probably because we were about to walk the streets of a, relatively, dangerous city. At least at night.

Or maybe it was how I was going to explain to Element about why I'm back from the dead. Assuming he heard of my, untrue, untimely, demise.

I approached the door and knocked. Taking a breath to calm my nerves, I opened the door.

"Hey, so good news, and bad news." They looked up at me.

"Bad news first." Vinyl explained. I nodded and thought for a moment.

"Right, well. Bad news is, the city is dangerous at night, and we cant get a wagon." Octavia stood up grabbing her Cello.

"And the good news?"

I perked up and smiled. "We're walking!" I was a little to excited with my tone. "How is that 'good news'?!" Octavia wasn't pleased she had to walk apparently.

'Oh no! She might scold me to death!' I sarcastically thought. Goddess I was in a bad mood. Being so nervous about everything…

"Because. We, get some exercise! Stretch those legs! Fill our lungs with, slightly smoggy, Manehatten air!" I cheerily explained. Vinyl only giggled at us. I turned around and started walking out. "See you out on the platform."

I walked off the train and took in my surroundings. The station was well lit, lined with Royal Guards and a few local population. Elements Inn and Pub wasn't that far from the station. Thank Goddess. I walked up and took a seat on a bench, facing the darkened roads of what was Manehatten.

A few minutes went by, Vinyl and Octavia were still on the train. 'Probably talking or some shit…Wherein Tartarus are they?!' I looked back at the train to see the Mares in question step off. They made their way over to me and smiled.

"So, how far is this place your dragging us to?" Vinyl asked. I looked up at her, she had a bright smile and her eyes showed to much happiness. "Looking like that, your gonna get mugged before we reach the end of the road. But, luckily for us, we have no money. So.. they'll just kill us instead. BUT, to answer your question. Not to far. Just a few blocks down."

Her expression was different now. Her eyes were widened, and she had a mild, shocked look going on. "Better, but, try to look more angry." I said getting up and walking into the darkness. "Coming?"

I waited in the dark street as the two just looked at each other, silently communicating. Eventually they both started walking to me. I continued my venture down what was 7th Ave. Elements was on 13th.

We walked in silence through the dark, eerie, streets of Manehatten. My eyes wandered between ally ways and the street before me. Ever watching for potential threats in the cover of night.

We made it to 10th Ave without any incident. But, like always. Somepony wanted to try her luck mugging our group. My eyes scanned an ally, but nothing was there. But, a faint glow illuminated from behind the garbage can. We all started to glow a dark green color, and Octavia and Vinyl were lifted in the air. I remained on the ground, 'The fuck?' I darted of to the side and waited patiently.

Vinyl and Octavia struggled against the magics field. "Foxx! What the Hay! Where are you?!" Then out from the ally, a Green Unicorn came walking up to the two Mares.

"Look what we got here boys!" Two Earth Ponies came out the same ally chuckling loudly. "Two pretty looking Mares, Outsiders too. Stupid Bitches!" The two Earth Ponies went to check their belonging as the Unicorn Mare kept up her magic.

I took the opportunity and flew up to the roof tops for a better view. The Ponies got Vinyls jacket, and Octavias Cello case.

"Don't you touch my Cello!" She screamed. 'Wrong move Treble Clef…'

The Unicorn looked at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were in charge around here. Lemme put you down and apologize. Oh wait, FUCK YOU!"

She grabbed the Cello case and opened it. "I'm going to enjoy your face as I smash this into tiny bits." She laughed menacingly.

'Well, time to dance.' I flared my wings and jumped off the building. The two Earth Ponies were laughing as they watched the Unicorn toy with the Cello.

I came crashing down on one of the Earth Ponies. I landed a foreleg on his spine, right between his shoulder blades. A loud crack was produced, followed by two thuds. His limp body, and mine hitting the ground.

The other Pony reacted, and threw a punch at me. I ducked under and threw an uppercut. It landed with a loud pop. He collapsed. The Unicorn Mare spun around in shock.

"What?! How!? You shouldn't be able to move!" She shook in horror. Her dark green magic aura surrounded my body.

"Lunas magic protection spell!" Vinyl blurted. The Mare backed up.

I stared into her eyes, shaking my head. "No, that ran out after breakfast."

The Unicorn Mare levitated the Cello in front of her. "How then!?" She coward as I approached. "Put the Cello down, nicely.

And MAYBE I'll let you go."

My voice was calm and collected. The Unicorn on the other hoof, shook at my sight. She thought of my offer, putting the Cello back in the case, she pleaded.

"Please! Please let me go! I…I swear…This will never happen again!" I walked up, pushing the trembling Mare over. She let out a small yelp as I pressed my hoof into her neck.

"Wait..Plea…I..ack!" She struggled to gasp for air as I crushed in her throat. She flailed around under my weight, eyes wide, filled with fear.

"Foxx! What are you doing!? Stop!" Vinyl yelled. "Black Foxx! Let her go! Shes learned her lesson!" Octavia pleaded along.

Both cries went unheard to me. I continued my assault until a tear escaped her eye. I silently gasped and retracted my hoof.

But it was to late. She was dead.

Vinyl and Octavia were released from her magic and fell to the ground. Vinyl got up and slowly made her way to me.

She placed a hoof on my shoulder. "Foxx?…" I just sat there. Staring at the Unicorns corps.

"13th Ave. Take a left. You'll see Elementals Inn and Pub. Ask for my room. The passwords, Aonair." I got up and looked at her.

My eyes were half lidded, lifeless. But what stood out the most, was their new color. "His eyes…They were dark…dark violet…" Vinyl confirmed to herself as I walked off into the dark abyss.

Octavia put her Cello away and walked over to Vinyl. "Is…he ok?" She turned around to face her. "I don't know Tavi…Lets go. 13th Ave is this way."

Vinyl and Octavia made their way through the streets to Elementals. It wasn't that late, but it was freezing out this night. Vinyl pushed the door open and entered the inviting Inn.

Octavia followed suit and looked around. There were many Ponies sitting at tables drinking and laughing. Four Mares were going around attending to them. One noticed her and walked over.

"Hi! Welcome to Elementals, Names Fire Flame, how can I help you?" She smiled through her Orange mane at Octavia.

"Yes, thank you. We would like a room please. Bla.." Fire Flame pointed to the Bar counter. "My father can help you with that. I only do drinks around here. Sorry."

Octavia smiled. "Its quite alright. Thank you." Vinyl took the lead and walked over to the Stallion behind the counter.

"Excuse me, we would like a room." She said to him. The Stallion looked up and smiled. "Oh, didn't see ya there. Names Element. What kind of room you need? One bed, or two?"

Octavia stepped up. "Actually, we need Black Foxxs room." Element raised a brow. "Oh uh…He said the password was 'Aonair'. Whatever that means." Vinyl chipped in.

Element relaxed, but still was wary.

"News was, Foxx was dead. You sayin that aint true?" He spoke soft. Octavia shook her head. "No, he's very much alive. Unfortunately, he went off on his own after….he saved us from some Ponies."

"He…Looked kind of weird too." Vinyl added. Element looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well..his eyes… It was like he wasn't even there… Yet he was, at the same time. And, they were a dark purple color." She explained to him.

He simply nodded. Looking down in deep thought. After a moment, he reached down and placed a key on the counter top. "Here's the key. Its room 13. Just up the stairs, and down the hall. Have a good night." Vinyl took the key and watched as the Stallion walked over to one of the Mares and talked.

Octavia made her way towards the stairs. Vinyl followed and together they made their way to room 13.

Vinyl slid the key into the slot and turned it. A soft click echoed in the air before she opened the door. As they entered, they noticed it looked more like someponies room, than a regular Inn room.

The bed was huge, easily fit six or so Ponies. The walls were lined with weapons and armor. A Dragons skull hung on the wall besides the door.

"Wow…This is where he stayed? What is all this?" Octavia said to nopony in particular. Vinyl went over to the closet and found a large safe. "Wonder what's in here? Bits probably."

Octavia set her Cello down by the closet and sat on the bed. Vinyl joined her and laid down. "What's wrong with him Octy?" Her voice cracked. Octavia looked back to see her on the verge of tears.

She laid down and grabbed Vinyl, pulling her close. "I'm not sure Vinyl…But I hope he's alright…"

I walk in a haze. Not really sure as to where I'm heading. I try looking around, but all I see is blurry shapes. Yet everything is so clear…Like I'm not really here. Like it's a dream….

'SHIT! I didn't lose control again, did I?!' I turn into what looks like a park and tumble over a tree root.

I lay there. 'I feel exhausted, what the hell happened back there? Last I remember was the girls being… OH SHIT THE GIRLS! Did I hurt them?!'

I try to get up but just end up falling on my face. I try over and over again, gaining the same result. I try to get up for Goddess knows how long, finally a hoof touches my back. I look back to see a Stallion picking me up. He starts talking to me.

"Hey Foxx, its me Element. Remember? Come on buddy, talk to me!" He shakes me a bit.

"I….Elemen…Wha…" I fumble with my words. To exhausted to actually talk correctly. He slaps me hard across the face.

"FOXX!"

My eyes were wide open and I was seeing clearly. I blinked a few time turning my gaze up to him. "Element? What in Tartarus happened? The…the girls! Are they alright?!" He lets me go and sits down.

"If you mean the two Mares that asked for your room earlier, then yeah. They're fine. At the Inn right now."

I give a heavy, stress filled sigh. 'Thank Goddess..' I look up at him. "Where am I?" He helps me up and I lean up against him for support. "State park. Not to far from the Inn, come on." We slowly made our way back.

"What happened Foxx? The Mares said you saved them form someponies." I close my eyes as we continue the walk. "I…lost control again…someponies tried to mug us. I killed them…" Element was silent. We just walked in silence.

I looked up at him, he was smiling. "You should really keep your eyes like this. They suit you way better than brown." I scrunch my face up in confusion. "Just forget about the whole thing. You saved the girls right? No real harm done. Though your gonna have to explain the whole, well, thing with you."

I nod my head and look up to see the Inn in front of us. "Sweet Water is going to freak when she sees you." Element smirked. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"FOXX!" I instantly tacked by four Mares. They all hug me except for the light blue one that's kissing my face aggressively.

I raise a hoof towards Element. "Helmmmppff mmpff." Is the only thing I'm able to get out before smothered by another kiss. But he just stands there, laughing at his four daughters as they assault me.

Cheers erupted from the crowed of ponies watching from the tables. Everything from, "Glad to see you!", and "Lucky fucker!", to "Hey your Alive!". I try my best to wave towards them over the multicolored Mares.

'Light blue with Purple mane? Sweet Water. Red with Orange mane? Fire Flame. Green with Brown mane? Earth Beauty. White with Silver mane? Calm Air. The only Pegasus out of the sisters. My four favorite Mares…'

"Ahem…" My train of thought was broken by a familiar voice.

I managed to get the Element sisters off me, but they still held on to me. I looked up, slightly blushing. "Um…hey Vinyl…Octavia…"

They looked amused so at least I wasn't in trouble…At least not now.

"So uh, enjoying yourself?" vinyl asked, trying to fight back a fit of laughter. Octavia on the other hoof, was giggling with a hoof up to her mouth.

"Two more Mares?! Foxx buddy, your killing us!" Some random voice shouted from the audience. Making the room fill with laughter, followed by another complement. "Add them to the list of 'Foxxs Off limit Mares'!" Which made them burst out louder.

'Damn drunks…'

Looking back at them I noticed how embarrassed they were from the comments. I took this to my advantage. I smiled at Sweet Water, getting her to let go. Walking up to Vinyl, I yell.

"Damn straight!" They both started blushing profusely. "This here is Scratch. And that there is Treble Clef. The two most beautiful musicians in Equestria!" Everypony kept laughing, causing them to blush even more than I thought possible.

"Hahaha…Leave them alone Foxxy. You'll make their faces catch fire if they get any more embarrassed." Sweet Water chimed in. Making someponies voice their disappointment.

"Ha. Alright. Element! A drink for eveypony!" I scream.

"AYE!" Roared everypony.

I lead Octavia and Vinyl to a table and took a seat. They were still extremely red, and would look away whenever one of us would make eye contact. I gave a small chuckle and shook my head. Calm Air brought us some drinks and gave me another hug before trotting off.

"Quite the popular one it seems." Octavia finally said, breaking the silence between us. "I've been living here for years, only leaving for wok. You could say I'm well known here." I smile, and take a drink. They both do the same.

"Wow…this is really good. What is it?"

"Well Scratch, its 'Elementals special'." They drank a lot of it quiet quickly. "What's in it?" Octavia asked.

"Sweet alcohol, 'Water'. Carbonated water, 'Air'. Various bark, Pine, Oak, and such, 'Earth'. And hot sauce, 'Fire'. Put it all together, and BAM. Elementals special!" I explain.

Earth Beauty walks by and drops more drinks off. I finish my drink to see both of them already starting their second. 'Should I tell them how much alcohol is in this? Na…'

A few hours pass and eveypony is drunk off their flanks. In which includes the Element family. We all got pretty interactive with the other ponies. Playing games, telling stories, hoof wrestling. Not to mention singing and dancing.

I just got singing with Element and somepony named Chip, when I found Vinyl talking to Sweet Water. I walk over, overhearing their conversation.

"…and he has done that how many times?" Vinyl asked.

"Like…five..or something."

"He needs to learn to dry off before coming out of the shower. I mean, I'm not complaining, its just like really? Make a Mare excited and just walk away like its nothing."

Sweet Water giggled. "I know right!? Soooo unfair….oh, uh, hey Foxx…"

I stop in front of them and glance back between the two. They both were blushing and biting their lower lips. "Well! I heard enough of that to not get involved in this conversation!" I turn around blushing like crazy. From the topic or the alcohol I don't really know. But now I turn my gave on the counter.

Octavia sat there, swaying in her drunken state. I trot up and take a seat by her. "Hey Treble Clef." She looked at me with a dumb smile on her face. "Hey Fancy Pants!" She slurred out.

'Well, someponies had enough…' I rub her back, smiling down at her. "Having a good time?"

She plops her head down lazily and nods. "Just a little tired from all that dancing. Just going to sit here awhile and calm down…"

I heard a loud noise and looked up to see Element coming out the back room carrying a large barrel. The noise caught everyponies attention as well, place was quiet. He set the barrel down on the counter and yelled for everypony to hear.

"Been saving this for a special occasion! And with Foxx back, I thought, why not now! Come on, this stuff is on the house!"

"YYEEAAHH!" We all cheered.

He slid two mugs of the unknown liquid to us. I take it and look at Octavia. "Might as well. Cheers!" I say as we hit our mugs together and take a drink.

And at that moment. I knew we were all fucked….


	11. My Day in Canterlot Part 1

I lazily awoke from a blissful sleep. I felt at peace, laying there in the light of the sun. The first thing I noticed was, I had something tightly secured around my neck. And, glasses, on my face? But It didn't distract me from this peaceful feeling I had. But all that changed as I tried opening my eyes. "Fffffuuuuucccckkkk..." I groaned quietly. I was greeted by a very unwelcoming throbbing headache.

I tried to raise my hooves to block out the light, but only my right foreleg left the bed. 'The hay?' I looked down and saw two bulges under the blanket. Slowly I grabbed the Black cover and threw it off me.

What awaited me under made my eyes widen. A sleeping Octavia laid on my left foreleg, her head resting on my chest. Her mouth was slightly open, and a smile adorned her lips. Looking further down, I saw the back of Vinyls head. Laying on my stomach. By the feel of things, she was drooling too. Her right foreleg was placed over...

'WHOA! Getting up!'

I ungracefully shot myself free from under the sleeping Mares. But it only caused them to roll over continue sleeping. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck! We didn't do anything right?' I looked over the bed for any signs of 'play'. 'No stains, that I can tell. Everything being blue makes it hard to tell. Wait...Blue?'

I reached up and felt my face. Once I reached my eyes, I felt something sitting in front of them. I took whatever it was off and examined it.

They were Vinyls glasses. 'Why was I wearing her glasses.' And then I remembered the thing around my neck. I quickly took it off. '...Octavias...Neckband...'

I didn't even want to start questioning things right now. I walked over to my dresser and placed the objects on top. I turned right and walked into the bathroom. 'A nice shower should clear my head...' I hopped in and started the water.

I let it run down my body, it was icy cold at first, but soon it was a comfortable hot temperature. I stood there, just listening to the shower make its noise. Slowly I let myself start to think of possibilities of what happened.

'I remember, drinking. A lot. Some singing, dancing, games with all the Ponies. I went to talk to Vinyl...left to see Octavia...Then Element brought out...that...barrel...But, after that...I can't remember anything after that. What happened? Why was I wearing their things? Did we do anything last night?'

Questions like these swam through my head as I stood under the waters embrace. A good fifteen minutes past by before I turned off the water. I stepped out and looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were still Purple. Mane was stuck to the sides of my head and neck. My coat as darker, and made my scars more visible. I extended my wings, 'Holy shit...' My feathers were a mess. How were they so unkempt? I sighed and started to preen myself.

Feathers were going each and every way possible. 'How in Tartarus did this happen?' I continued to fix myself for a few minutes. Once I was in presentable conditions, I opened the door and walked out.

"Oh my..."

I froze in place. I slowly turned my head towards the voice. Octavia sat there on the bed. She stared at me, her face was bright red. I quickly turned my head to the mirror above the dresser. 'Yep. Fresh out the shower look...Oh and look! My wings are erect! Best way to greet a Mare in the morning.'

I turned back to her. Her eyes were traveling my body. Once done, she locked her gaze on my scar stretching down my left side. I coughed to get her attention.

"I'm going downstairs to talk with Element. I'll be back in a bit." She nodded and quickly ran into the bathroom. I walked out the door and down the stairs to the main room. Element was sitting at the bar counter rubbing his head. Next to him sat an equally hungover Stallion.

Looking around the room, Ponies were scattered everywhere. Passed out on tables and chairs.

I walked over and sat next to Element. "The fuck happened last night?" He looked up at me and shrugged. "Don't know. I was as drunk as you were..." The Stallion next to us leaned over. "I got pictures of last night." We looked at him with amazement.

"So that's why you came in with a hangover...Well, lets see them." Element said sitting up. The stallion placed a stack of photos held together by a rubber band down in front of me. I picked them up and looked at the first one. Element and the Stallion gathered around me, out of their seats.

It was a picture of everypony, nothing of interest. I flipped to the next one. It was of Element and his four girls. I smiled and handed it to Element. "Whats your name anyway?" I asked the Stallion. "Quick Snap." We shook hooves. "Do you have copies of these? In case I want to keep some?" He smiled and patted my back. "You can keep this copy. I got the originals at home." I thanked him and continued looking.

They were pretty innocent so far, shots of Ponies having fun. Some Ponies dancing, singing. One of me hoof wrestling a Stallion. The next one showed me as the victor. I flipped again...It showed me laying down in defeat as a Mare stood victorious. I blushed a little and quickly flipped to the next picture as they both laughed.

It showed me, standing with wide eyes and erect wings. Staring at something. I gave a questioning look. The next photo had Vinyl and Octavia making out on a table. Showing me in the background, looking like how I was in the last photo. I flipped again to see a close up on Vinyl and Octavia making out.

My wings shot out at the sight. Element and Snap started laughing a little to hard at me. Annoyed, I flipped to the next photo. Two Stallions boxing. Next showed the Elemental sisters singing together. Then some more shots of Ponies drinking.

Now things were getting heated. The picture showed a crowed of Ponies standing around Octavia and Vinyl. They stared at each other with competitive passion. They each stood by a Unicorn Stallion, staring at each other with equal passion. Octavia was by a Red Stallion, while Vinyl stood by a Blue Stallion.

The next picture showed the girls switched sides and were giving the stallions...Horn jobs...I went on to the next one, it had the Stallions passed out, laying on magical goo. With Octavia looking victorious. Waving her hooves in the air.

"Wow...I can't believe that happened..." I stated in disbelief. "Oh, it gets a little better." Snap smirked, pointing at the photos. Only three were left.

The first was a frightened looking me, surrounded by six Mares. Vinyl, Sweet Water, and Fire Flame stood to my left. While Octavia, Earth Beauty, and Calm Air stood to my right. All looking deviously.

The next picture had them all attacking my wings. Biting, licking, and pulling my feathers. I was sprawled out on the ground, reaching out for help, with the face of pure blissful torture.

The last photo was of a passed out me, being carried upstairs by Vinyl and Octavia. "...Well. Looks like you had a fun night!" Element Chuckled as I turned red. "Sh..shut up!" I said laughing. Snap, Element and I laughed as we went though the photos one last time. I said my goodbyes and went back up to my room with the photos inhoof.

As I entered, Octavia walked out the bathroom. We stared at each other. She wasn't wet like how I was. But she was extremely damp. She blushed again, this time at her appearance. Me, being who I was, just shut the door and walked over to the bed.

Vinyl snored loudly still. I placed the pictures on the bed and sat down. Octavia hesitantly walked over and sat down by me. "What's this?" She asked, pointing to the stack of pictures. "Pictures of last night. Crazy shit went down last night." She picked them up and started to flip through them.

She paused at the 'her and Vinyl making out' ones. "Oh...My..." She bit her hoof, turning red with embarrassment. "Oh. It gets better, much better." I stated excitedly. Patting her back.

Three uneventful months had past since we came to Manehatten. Each day I spent time with Vinyl and Octavia. We were getting pretty close, Vinyl knew a lot of my past, but I still have yet to tell her about Blood River. And I have been attending Octavias concerts. Giving advice and throwing parties after every show.

I still haven't told the girls about what happened the night we got here. And they haven't asked about it, or about my eyes being purple instead of brown. It was a part of my past I didn't quite like talking about. Only Element knew about what happened to me, all hose years ago.

But anyway, its a new day here at Elementals Inn! And I just awoke to the semi-warmness of no blankets. I opened my eyes and quickly rolled over. The source of my no blanket awakening laid before my eyes. Vinyl and Octavia were bunched together, rolled up in the black covers, snoring loudly.

'How dose Treble Cleft sleep with her snoring so loud?' I shook my head smiling and got out of bed. Well, more like rolled off, but whatever. My hooves made a soft impact with the floor as I landed. I took a few seconds to get my bearings straight, but I soon found myself out in the hall. I walked down the stairs and found it was still quite early. So early, that even Element was still asleep.

'I'm up first? That shit never happens! Element is usually up before the sun rises.' A quick look outside showed me the nonexistent brightness of day. I stretched my wings and walked outside into the cool morning air. The streets were empty, I took a ready stance and shot up into the sky.

I flew through the dark skies of Manehatten for a few minutes, thinking of what to do. "I could take the girls out today. As an apology for walking in on them last week." I shook my head. "Na. They didn't really seem to care after it happened. In fact, they didn't really care WHEN it happened. Hmm..."

I spotted some Royal Guards walking the streets. "I could always fly back to Canterlot for a bit. See Arcus and the Princesses." I smiled at the thought of teasing him more. "And maybe Op will be there as well." I turned around and started to fly towards Canterlots direction.

Before I left the city however, I thought of something. "I should probably tell the girls I'm leaving. Or at least Element." I looked around. A lone Pony walked the now dimly lit roads. I dived down to him and cautiously approached.

"Excuse me?" I said loud enough for the Pony to hear. The Pony perked up and spun around. He appeared to be a homeless Stallion, rags on his back for warmth, dirty, unkempt mane and coat. "Yes sir?"

I smiled at him. "I have a favor to ask. Do you know where Elementals Inn is?"

He thought for a bit then nodded his head. "Good, I need you to take a message to Element. Tell him that Black Foxx went out for a while, and should be back in a few days." He just looked at me with an impatient look.

"Oh! Um, and tell him I said to pay you fifty bits for doing this!" At this, he brightened up and took off down the road. I smirked at his behavior and took off towards Canterlot. As I flew, I looked over the land pass by below me.

Multiple shades of green seemed to tumble along the ground. I flew high to not distract myself with the detail of the land. And that's when I got bored. "It takes about a day to get to Canterlot from Manehatten by train. So, it should only take me a few hours to get there. In fact, it should be about midday or so when I arrive.

Over the next few hours, I thought of what I was going to do when I reached Canterlot.

Element was cleaning the bar top when he heard somepony come down the stairs. He looked up to see a tired Octavia rubbing her eyes. "Morning Octavia. Breakfast?" She nodded her head and went to the counter. Element went to the back room to fetch some breakfast for her. When he returned, she smiled at him.

"Do you know where Foxx went? He wasn't in bed when I woke up." Element placed her food down for her and shook him head. "Nope, can't say do. He must of left early this morning." Octavia looked down at her food.

"Hmm...He didn't leave a note or anything saying he was leaving?" She asked hopefully.

Element just closed his eyes and shook his head again. "Sorry, I haven't found anything like that. You'll have to yell at him when he gets back." She smiled at him and started to eat her meal.

That's when a Stallion walked in and walked up to the counter. He smelled bad, and looked even worse. "Are you Element?" He asked Element. He looked him up and down before responding. "That I am. You are?"

"Oh, nopony important. I just bring a message. Black Foxx says he'll be gone for a few days. And that you would give me fifty bits for telling you." Element just looked at the Pony.

"Honest! Dark Grey fellow with a black Mane with a green strip. Lots of scars." Element didn't respond. He just gathered fifty bits and hoofed them over to the Stallion. "Thanks for telling me. Can I get you something since your here?" The Stallion shook his head and left.

"So where do you think he went?" Octavia asked Element. "I'm not sure. But I know that bastard owes me fifty bits!"

As I predicted, I got to Canterlot around midday. 'I hope that homeless Pony got my message to Element.' I flew to the main gate and landed. I walked up to the guard post and waited for them to notice me. "Huh? Oh, identification please." I reached back and realized I forgot to grab anything when I left.

I facehoofed and looked up at the Guard. "Um. It seems I have forgotten my papers. My name is Black Foxx." He sighed and looked me over. "What's your business here in Canterlot?" I thought for a moment. "I'm visiting old friends. Maybe do some odd jobs for a few days."

He looked at me again. He obviously knew I lied. "Right. And who would they be?" I thought about ti again. 'Op was well known around here. But was not on good terms with the Guard. I can't say Celestia, he'd never let me in. Hmm. I could say Ruby. She was an instructor at the Flight school here.'

"Ruby Wings. And my cousin Night Flash who attends the Flight school here." I smiled at him. He sighed again and signed some paperwork. I signed it as well and was allowed in. I made my way to the school so I wouldn't look all that suspicious.

I made it to the school and wondered to the stadium behind it. I took a seat in the bleachers and watched as the little Fillys and Colts raced, and did basic flight maneuvers. I sat there reminiscing about my past here. How Op made me attend class so I could learn how to fly better. All the friends I had to leave behind when I graduated. My thoughts were interupted by a voice calling from behind me.

"Can I help you?" I looked over to the Stallion. "Yes, I'm looking for Ruby Wings...Blitz? Is that you?" The stallion was taken back from my statement. He studied me for sometime before speaking. "Foxx? Foxx! Where did you disappear to?!" He sat by me and we hoof bumped.

"Had somethings to take care of. Do you work here?" He smiled. "Yeah! Got the job a year after we graduated. Me and Ruby Wings both." I knew about Ruby, but didn't know Blitz worked here as well. "You said you were looking for Ruby right? She's right down there." He pointed to the only other instructor on the field.

I looked down and saw her. She was, like her name suggested. Ruby red with a pink mane and tail. I smiled and stood up. "Shall we?" We made our way down and he called her over.

"Hey Ruby! Look who I found!" She looked up and instantly recognized me. She smiled brightly and rushed over to me. I barely had enough time to brace myself from her hug tackling me.

"Black Foxx! Oh my gosh! Its been so long!" I laid on the ground being squeezed to death by the Mare. I reached out my hoof for help. "Haha..Ruby, your killing the poor guy. Let him breath." He laughed out. Even with how Red she was, I could still see her blush as she got off me.

I stood up and took some deep breaths. The kids were all laughing at us. But one called out, "Black Foxx!" A Filly ran towards me and hugged my leg. It was Night Flash. Her Golden Mane covered half her face. I smiled and picked her up. "Hey kiddo!"

"Oh, that's right. You sent Night to me a few months back right?" Ruby asked. "Yep, couldn't let this little Filly ruin her life out on the streets." Night smiled as she ceased to let go of me. Blitz and Ruby smiled at us. "I'll take care of the class, you two go ahead and catch up. Come on Night Flash." Blitz stated. Night Flash let go and flew off of me.

"Thanks for sending me here Black Foxx." She flew off before I could respond. Now it was just me and Ruby. She was looking me up and down, like some sort of item up for bids. "So many scars...What did you do to yourself?" She looked up with concern.

I smiled and started to walk off. She joined me and i thought of what to say. "After Graduation, I went with my dad. We traveled the world. We managed to get a big group together, called ourselves Dark Ascension. We all fought wars, stole things, helped Ponies. Did anything for bits. I was a Mercenary, Ruby."

She looked at me with a confused look. "What do you mean? I thought Equestria was a safe place?" I chuckled lowly. "Its not that safe of a place. But We worked mostly outside of Equestria." Talking about the past made my right hind leg hurt. I started to limp as we walked the track.

She noticed it and voiced her concern. "What happened to your leg? It looks like it hurts you still. When did it happen?" I sighed and walked over to the bench to our right. I sat down and stretched my leg. "Celestia happened." She looked at me. "What?"

"Celestia almost cut my leg off. If it wasn't for my dad, I would have lost it. Speaking of our Princess, I was going to go pay her a visit later on today."

"What?! If she did this to you, why would you go see her?!" I laughed softly. "Say hi, maybe have some tea. Me and her have made up, don't worry. She couldn't hurt me unless I wanted her to." Ruby looked extremely worried. I hugged her and got up. "Don't worry, I'll swing by before I leave for Manehatten. Deal?"

She looked up and smiled. "Deal."

I made my way through the castle grounds. I was just outside the main room where Celestia holds her court hearings. I eard voices from inside. I peeked through the window and saw the Princess sitting in her throne, while listening to a few Ponies talk about their problems. 'Good, she's distracted.'

I made my way over to the back entrance of the room. It was guarded by two Royal Guards. 'Damn, how to get by them?' I looked around and found some rocks. 'Basic, but effective.' I picked one up and threw it over them, into the bushes about twenty feet away.

"Huh? What was that? Check it out." The guard closest to me walked over to the bush. The other guard watched him closely. 'This is just too easy.' I crept up and slid silently through the door. I closed it without a noise and took cover behind a pillar. I looked out, nopony has noticed me yet. I smiled and swiftly rolled behind the throne.

"I declare in favor of Sunny Dew. Hammer Drop, you are to pay her compensation for her injuries. A total of Three hundred and eighty four bits. Next case." Celestia yelled. Ponies began to speak among themselves as some moved around the room. I took advantage of the commotion and flew up to the top of the throne.

"You know," Celestia gasped. "I was going to steal your crown again. But, I thought about how it would make you look in front of eveypony." I smiled, hoovering there. "That has never stopped you before Foxx." She replied quietly.

"I'm retired remember? I think about more than money now. So what do ya say? Tea in your room tonight? You can even invite Luna and Arcus."

"Very well..."

I interrupted her. "Good! Don't worry, I'll let myself in. Tata." I started to fly off but stopped when I heard her reply. "I thought you cared about more then money now? Dose my privacy not count?"

"It dose. But I'm still me." I smiled. "Still got my image to maintain after all!"

Her head flew around the throne as I flew off. "Foxx!" I laughed as Guards tried to give case, and Ponies in the crowed gasped. I flew out the window and made my way away from the castle.

"I'll let myself in later."


	12. My Day in Canterlot Part 2

Glass shatters around me as I drop to the ground. I got up fast as the guards outside ran towards me. "Halt!" They both yelled. I took off running as the guards from inside came out, weapons drawn. I ran through the courtyard, getting the attention of even more guards.

'Where should I go?' I tried to think fast as more guards took off after me. I rounded a corner, running into another guard. As we hit he flew back with me on top of him. Him, me, and his partner were shocked to say the least. "Um...excuse me?" I say as I got off.

He was going to respond but was cut off by the other guards turning the corner. "Halt!" They all yelled. The guard I ran into went for his sword. Before he could draw it I span around him and grabbed him in a hold. "Sorry about this mate." I whispered to him.

I reared up, and kicked him into the line of guards. He flew into them with more force then I meant. As some guards got pushed over I turned around and ran inside the castle. The halls were clean and empty. My hooves made loud noises as I ran down the never ending hallway. I took a sharp left when I saw the guards enter the hall. I ran towards a door at the end of the hall, it had a justice scale on it.

As I got close, the door opened and two guards came out. I skidded to a stop and quickly turned around to start running again. Before I took off, the group of guards that were pursuing me were in the hall. "In the name of Celestia, HALT!" One screams as the others pant heavily. I quickly ran directly at them, at the very last moment, I jumped in the air and pumped my wings to propel me past them.

I hit the ground running and took a left down the previous hall. They still gave chase, but I could see that they were exhausted. They started to lag behind some, so I took another left, blowing past more guards. I didn't run that far before I took yet another left. "Halt!" I hear behind me as the new guards take chase ahead of the tired group.

I booked it down the hall and burst through the door. I found myself outside, at a very familiar spot. The guards behind me caught up, so I ran to the door in front of me. Once inside, I was greeted by spears. I turned around only to find swords in my face. "Halt Dammit!"

I was now breathing heavily. I looked between all the guards. 'Four right now. At least eight more should catch up soon.' I heard hoofsteps behind me. I swung my head around to find Celestia glaring at me. I smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Hello Princess. Nice day for tea isn't it?" She didn't say anything. Just kept staring with those hate filled eyes.

"Is this what it feels like to finally catch you?" She asked. "Because, I always thought that it would be... I don't know, more fulfilling?" I shook my head at her. "It would, if you actually caught me. I've had my fun for now. You know all to well, I could of escaped if I really wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Told you, Tea. You, me, Arcus and Luna. Talk about old times, look toward the future." Still glaring death daggers of doom into my soul. Celestia gave a small sigh and smiled. "Very well. I'll clear my afternoon and let Luna know. But until then, you can wait in the dungeon. I will celebrate this capture, like it was a real one. Take him away please."

With that order, the guards around me pushed me towards the other side of the room and out the door. I was pushed through the halls, and all the way into the slightly big cell. When they locked the door and left, I let out a small sigh. "I'll give you this victory Tia. Goddess knows you deserve one over me." I laid on the bed and found sleep easily.

'Octavia has been practicing her Cello all day.' Vinyl thought, a frown forming on her face. With a heavy sigh that went unheard, she got up and went downstairs. It was busy as usual, the Element sisters ran around taking and filling orders. While Element himself, stood at the bar, tending to those who sat there.

She walked up to Element, "Hey El, Imma grab a cider." The Stallion began to nod but quickly shook his head. "Actually Vinyl, can you give us a hand? It's really busy right now, and it's only going to get worse. I would appreciate the help."

Vinyl had an annoyed look on her face, but nodded anyway. Element asked for Octavia and Vinyls help with the customers every now and then when it got busy. Octavia never seemed to mind, but Vinyl was terrible at waiting on Ponies. Regardless, she turned around and walked to a Pony that just came in.

"Welcome to Elementals, what can I get for you?" She said with a smile...

The hours ticked by, and more Ponies came in to Elementals. Octavia was helping Element make drinks, while Vinyl and the sisters were getting orders.

The doors opened yet again and a group of Ponies came in. "Welcome to Elementals, take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment!" Vinyl yelled over the crowed.

"Ok, so that's three ciders, one Element special, and four Dinner specials?" The group at the table nodded. "Alright, just a moment please." Vinyl trotted over to the bar and placed the order. Turning around, she scanned the sea of drinking Ponies for the group that just came in. Spotting them, she trotted over.

"Sorry for the wait, what can I get..." Vinyls eyes widened with fear, her ears went back, and she took a step back.

The table of Pegasus in front of her just smiled. The one in the middle, the biggest one, spoke first. "You can fetch Black Foxx for me." His mile grew even larger as the others laughed.

"Steel...Wing..." She took another step back as they drew weapons. "ELEMENT!" She yelled closing her eyes and blasting one of the Pegasus with magic.

I was awoken from my nap by a guard yelling at me. "Get up! The Princess would like to see you." I sat up and stretched. Getting multiple satisfying pops and cracks. I got out of bed and waited for him to open the door. When he did, he came in and put magical binds on my wings and hooves. He then decided to push me, I stumbled with my restraints and fell to the floor.

"Really?" I deadpanned. "Jackass..."

We made our way through the castle with complete silence. I looked up to what could only be described as a never ending spiral of stairs. My ears went back and I gave a soft grunt of disapproval. We climbed the stair case and eventually came to a large door.

He straightened up and knocked firmly on it. The door was encased by a warm golden glow, and slowly opened. We walked in to find the Princesses, and Arcus, sitting at a table.

"Ma'am, the prisoner Black Foxx as requested." He yelled saluting Celestia.

"Thank you Shining, you may take your leave." Her face stayed her stoic appearance.

"Ma'am?"

"It's alright Captain. Your dismissed."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but instead he snapped a quick salute and walked out. The door gleaned its warm golden color and closed behind him.

My magical restraints disappeared, causing me to stretch out my wings. A loud pop came from the joint of my right wing, I winced at the slight pain. "Are you alright bro?" Arcus asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah." I said with a few flaps of my wings. "You know, for being on Equestrias top ten most wanted, I'm surprised that I'm not left to rot in my cell for all eternity." I sat down in the seat at Celestias side.

"If it were up to me Foxx, you would be." Celestia said with her usual stoic expression. "But, seeing as both Luna and Arcus trust you. They have made me give you a second chance." She narrowed her eyes at Luna, who in turn just smiled back.

I grabbed the cup of tea in front of me and took a sip. "This is really good tea Tia."


	13. Experiments of the Past

We sat for what seemed like hours. Sharing stories and talking of old times. "Come on Arcus!" I pleaded, "You and me were the only ones there! How can you not remember?!"

"I can't recall stealing the Blood Jew of Life with you. I helped you get into the temple, then you ran off without me." He deadpanned.

I gave a sheepish grin. "Hehe...I thought you were right behind me..." He just shook his head and leaned against Luna. She reached down and nuzzled him. I smiled and looked over at Tia. "Say, you remember when you did this?" I pointed to my hind leg.

She cringed at the site. The long deep scar that goes almost all the way around my thigh. "I do. And I am surprised you still keep the leg. My blade went straight through the bone if I recall correctly."

"Wait, what? You did that to him sister?" Luna said while looking at the scar. "Yep! She sure did. Though I did stab her in the neck..."

"WHAT!?" Luna yelled in surprise.

Celestia raised a hoof to calm her sister. "'Tis alright sister. He barely managed to scratch me."

"That's not the point! Why would he need to stab you?!"

I chimed in, "I was sent to kill General Spark Lore. In which I FAILED by the way..."

"Only because the Princess saw you first." Arcus smirked.

"Yeah, some help you were, Arcus! What did you do again? Oh yeah, stand there and wait for me! Like I was buying Ice Cream or something!"

I picked up my cup and started to sip what was left of my tea as Luna spoke. "Arcus Luna! You tried to kill General Lore?! " Arcus leaned away raising his hooves defensiveness. "Well I was still a Merc back then...Be...besides I..."

He was interrupted by a soft crash. He looked over to see me vault out of my chair and fly to the balcony. Bucking the doors open, I ran out and leaned over the railing. Taking swift sniffs of the air.

"Foxx? What's wrong?" Arcus ran out to my side. "Buddy, talk to me." The Princesses got up and started to walk towards us.

"Can you smell it? Fire, from the East." He took a wiff from the sky. "I don't smell a thing bro." Celestia and Luna joined us on the balcony. "It's probably just farmers in Filly Delphia. They like to burn their fields to make the soil more rich for the next season."

I looked over the horizon. "I don't know. I got a bad feeling just now."I turned and walked back inside Tia's room. Everypony following close behind. "I didn't smell a fire. Are you sure there's one?" Luna asked as we sat back down.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at the table with an unsure expression. "I can vouch for him. His senses are way better than a regular old Ponies." He quickly raised a hoof over his mouth, his eyes wide. "What do you mean?" Celestia asked.

"It...it isn't my place to say. I said to much already...I.."

"Magic Experiment."

"What?" The Princesses said at once. Everypony looked toward me.

"I 'volunteered' for an experiment. My senses are enhanced." I explained. Still staring at the table.

"Have you ever heard me breathing? I have to take slow, shallow breaths, or else smells will overwhelm me. Have you ever wondered why I knew things that you never said above the quietest whisper? If I pay attention, I could hear you ten meters away. Want to know why I never got caught sneaking into a fortress? I could see everypony way before they could see me."

Nopony looked at me. There was a long moment of silence that hung in the air. "Why would you volunteer for something like that?" Celestia managed to get out.

"Let me tell you the whole story. Maybe you can help me understand that too."

A lone wagon rolls down a lonely dirt road. It was filled with all types of Ponies and Griffons. I, of course, was among them.

We all sat quietly inspecting our Arcane crossbows that were given to us. I sat at the end of the wagon, by the door. Last on, First off. The way I always liked it.

It was pretty packed inside as well. Only enough room for a single Pony to walk down the isle. Up front, a Pony stood from his seat. "Alright Stallions!"

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat, pointing across from me.

"And Mare." He corrected. "We just crossed into the 'Father Land' known as Germaneigh. As you should be aware, this is our first job up here so listen up. Nopony, and I mean, NOPONY is going to fuck up today! Understood?" He barked at us.

"Yes Sir!" We all yelled in unison. He nodded his head and continued. "Good. Now, Dr. Einheart hired us to pull security at a top secret magic science facility. He fears, that neighboring countries are going to start an invasion, sparking a war that's been brewing up over the last few months.

"If they do attack, our job is to keep them out of the facility, and if necessary, the town. Now, if your wondering why you have a Arcane bow instead of your beloved weapons. It's because, Dr. Einheart gave us these as a little welcoming gift. Now Einheart, being one of the most leading magic AND technology scientists of the world, said these babies have been super charged full of fun little magic spells. And in the event of an attack, the enemies would be using similar bows as well. So it's a ranged fight.

"Now,once we reach the facility, we'll split into four teams. Team One, will consist of Myself, Shining Star, Lilly, and Sand Dollar. Team Two will be, Black Foxx, Dazzler, Caramel, and Lightning. Three will be the new kid, Arcus, Hammer, and Dawn. Arcus, the kid has command on this, but if he needs a little push in the right direction, make sure to help him out."

Arcus nodded and hoof bumped the new kid, Fireworks. "Got it OP."

OP smiled and looked at Cherry Grove. "Cherry, your on Team Four with everypony else. Teams Three and Four will secure the the South and East entrances. While Team Two scouts the area for any hostiles. Team One will help the Doctor with whatever he needs. Got it?"

Nopony says a word. Some nod, others just stare blankly at the ground. OP made his way to the back and opened it up. The wagon came to a stop and he jumped out. "Alright, Ascension. Welcome to Marelin."

I jumped out and and gathered my team. We took off and headed South over the border. We made our way through the thick forests of some Goddess forsaken Country. We would of flew, but only Lightning was a fellow Pegasus. Hours passed as we failed to navigate the forest.

Luckily, the enemy found us. We somehow managed to completely go around a camp, and bumped into one of their supply lines. The supply runner never hesitated to bring up his bow. But, unfortunately for him, we were already aiming at him. Four shots range out true and proud.

Four loud bangs, accompanied by their own unique color, and one pink mist later. I knew we fucked up.

"Aw, dammit all! We have to go, Now!" We took off running North, hoping to find the border into Germaeigh. But, unfortunately for us this time, we ran right into the enemy camp.

We skidded to a stop as Ponies rushed our position. "Les Intrus!" One screamed as he fired a cross bolt at us. Me and Lightning pushed off into the skies. We heard a 'ooff' from below and a scream.

"Dazzler!" Caramel yelled as he took cover behind a box. Dazzler took the bolt straight in the neck. "Shit! Light, scatter the crowed!" I ordered as I took off down to Dazzler.

I could hear loud explosions and cries of pain as Lightning shot randomly into the camp. "Caramel, cover me while I patch him up!" He vaulted his only cover yelling back. "Got it!"

Before I even touched down, I could tell Dazzler wasn't going to make it. He laid on the ground clutching his throat. Rolling side to side. His eyes were wide with fear as he chocked on his own blood trying to breath.

When he noticed me standing by him, he tried to frantically grab me. His hoof only to pass over my leg, as his blood soaked fur slipped along mine. His eyes started to tear up. Dashing from me to the bolt that stuck out his neck.

What was I to do? The bolt wasn't in deep, but it hit his artery. He was a dead Pony crying in pain. "F...foxx...ple..ase..." My eyes widened as he chocked out.

I took a step closer and placed a hoof on his neck. "Sorry Daz..." I brought my other hoof up and slammed it into the bolt. A sick sound came from his throat as I watched the life fade from his eyes.

I'm...I'm not sure what happened after that. All I know is I was flying next to Lightning as fast as we could go. Arcane, and regular bolts flew past us in our retreat. I chanced a look back.

An ungodly number of Pegasus chased us, and trailing ever so slightly behind was a hoard of Unicorn and Earth Ponies. "Shit! We really stired the hornets nest Light!" I called over the wind.

"I know! I don't think we'll be able to make it back at this rate! Don't let them take the Facility yeah?!"

"Light? What are you doing?!" I turn to face him. He had on a content smile.

"Making sure one of us gets back! Take care yourself Foxx. Don't let what happened to River ruin you." He gave me a salute and took a sharp turn, firing in rapid succession at the incoming army.

"Light! No!" I went to turn, but I felt a cross bolt pierce through one of my feathers, keeping me on a set route. I looked back to see the Pegasus chasing Lightning. But the rest were slowly marching after me.

I flew faster than I've ever flown before. I found myself tunneling out of the trees and crashing into the complex gates. I rolled around a bit, seeing pieces of gate fly in every direction. "Halt!" A Germaneigh Pony yelled. Four surrounded me and put me in a hold.

I could barely breath after the impact, let alone think straight. Thank goddess Team Three was there. "Foxx!" Arcus yelled. "He's one of us, it's ok! Get off him!" He ran up as the Ponies let me up.

"Foxx, bro what happened?" I gasped for air as I tried to calm down.

"Enemy...camp...coming...Team...dead... Defensive...positions..." I said between breaths. Arcus nodded and yelled at everypony to take defensive positions. "You better head inside, OP might need a hoof."

I nodded and headed inside, still trying to recover my breathing. Inside was clean. Clean and white. Kind of like a hospital. But worse. Instead of doctors, crazy Germane scientists were running around screaming at each other. I randomly made my way through the halls, getting turned arong once or twice. I ultimately ended up in the right place in the end.

I entered as the slipping glass door opened on its own. "Sir! Team Two is down, and the Enemy force is on its way." I reported, finally able to speak properly. OP turned around with an uneasy look.

"Understood. How many?"

"Honestly sir? Too many."

He looked back at a Unicorn in a lab coat. He had a purple coat, with a black and red mane. "Stay here with Dr. Einheart. If they break through, make sure nopony gets him. Crystal?"

"Shiny." I nod and walk up to Einheart.

OP and the rest leave to, what I assume, back up Team Three and Four. "Dr. Einheart. Who vould you be?" His accent was strong, but he spoke pretty decent Equestrian.

"Black Foxx, it's a pleasure Doctor."

"Nein, Einheart vill do just fine."

"Alright Einheart. What have you been working on that's so damned important?"

I stepped past him to examine all the papers and test tubes.

"Vell, ve have been vorking on a vay to enhance a Ponies physical und mental capabilities. Making ze ultimate soldier."

"How is it coming along?"

"All simulations have been very promising! Und small test as vell. But ve still don't have ze nesissary data to do live Pony tests yet. I vished to be able to at least be zat far before ze Französisch ponies invaded. Schmutzige Französisch Schweinen!" He slammed his hoof on the ground.

I was about to ask another question, but a large explosion cut me off. "Scheiße! Zey began ze attack. Quick! Help me backup ze data!" We ran towards the machines in the next room. I looked over it.

"Um... Everything's in Germaneigh. What do I do?"

"Ah, ja. So sorry. Go around ze room and press zis button here. 'Sichern.'" I nodded and went to each machine pressing the button. As I did, a loading bar came up on each screen and begane to process everything everything stored on each machine.

After a few minutes of this, a voice came over an intercom

.

"Der Feind durchbrach. Alle Kampfgruppen auf Ihre Beiträge."

Einheart looked around in a hurry. "Einheart, what's wrong?"

"Zey broke through. Ze East gate is lost. Quick, follow me." He trotted over to a door and entered a lengthy code.

It opened with a quiet hiss. We entered and lights flickered on. More of those machines lined the walls, and a huge glass window shown the nest room. Only a big metal and glass tube, surrounded by bigger machines stood inside.

"Ve don't have much time." He said typing away at one machine. "Quick, into ze other room." I got rushed in by Einheart and stood in front of the large tube.

"Um. What are we doing Einheart?" I looked over at him. He tapped a small screen on the tube. It opened with a hiss, as gas escaped from within. "Get in."

I was taken back by his words. "Wait, what?"

"I vill not be killed before I know if my life's vork is a success or not! Now, get in ze pod."

I looked between him and the pod. Fighting could be heard from outside. If they got in here, I don't think I could hold of an army all by myself. Not with this crossbow.

"Fine. What's going to happen to me?"

Einheart beamed and pushed me inside. The pod closed and a funny smelling gas filled the chamber.

He trotted back into the other room and typed away at the machines. "If zis vorks, you vill be stronger zan a Dragon, smarter zan a gorilla, faster zan a cheetah! Your senses vill be unmatched. You vill see farther, hear better, see better, smell better! You vill be made ze ultimate soldier."

He hit me buttons. "Now, we inject the serum. Und soon, ve vill know ze results."

Just then a needle shot out of nowhere and dug deep into my left foreleg. I let out a small yelp in surprise.

My vision became blurry, and I started feeling nauseous. My head started spinning, I closed my eyes to try and steady myself. Then, all of a sudden, my body felt like it caught fire.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. I continued to scream as the intensity became greater and greater. Time for me seemed to past ever so slowly. It felt like days had past when I finally stopped screaming and went limp.

I opened my eyes to see the door burst open. "Nein! You vill not stop my vork!" Einheart pulled something from his jacket and pulled a pin. The other ponies tried to rush out, but only a few made it.

An explosion rocked the pod as Einheart exploded, taking out at least four others. When all settled, more ponies rushed in and opened the door to the room I was in. They surrounded the pod and talked back and forth. The pod hissed open, and I fell out.

Everypony was quiet. I stood up. My body moved on its own. My eyes scanning the line of ponies in front of me.

"Ses yeux, ils ont juste changé de couleur..." One said.

Without thinking, my body launched up, and attacked the ponies.

"And that's all I can remember. After that, I woke up at Manehatten Central." I looked up to see Arcus looking away with teary eyes. We lost a lot of friends that day, I wouldn't be surprised if I was crying from remembering this. Celestia, looked as stoic as ever. But with more compassion and...sympathy? Luna looked sad. I don't think she's used to ponies fighting with one another. Let alone killing.

"Do you regret it?" Celestia asked, just above a whisper.

I gave a small smile. "Nope. It's helped me for the most part. I mean, I'm not stronger than a Dragon, or anything like that, but my reflexes greatly increased. So I can't really complain. Besides...I'm the living legacy of Dr. Einheart." I finish quietly.

I think she was about to yell at me, the way she took a deep breath. But Luna stepped in. "I need to raise the moon sister.

Would you please?" She pointed to the sun. Celestia sighed and walked out to the balcony with Luna.

Arcus came over to me. "So, why are your eyes still Purple? Your not going crazy Pony killer, so something must have happened."

I just shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Three months back, When I went back to Manehatten, some of my friends were getting mugged. And the mugger threatened to kill them. I stepped in, lost control, and well...They've been purple ever since."

He nodded as he looked out to the sky. I followed his gave and was awestruck by the pure beauty I saw. Colors swam together as the sky danced from light blue to golden, all the way to a deep midnight hue. The moon replaced the sun, and the Princesses stepped back in.

"I get to watch that everyday." Arcus bragged.

"Lucky fucker..."I said, barely audible.

Luna came over to us. "Do you have anything to do tonight Foxx? Or can you stay longer. I'd like to get more information on Arcus's past." She looks at him with a sly grin.

I gave a slight chuckle. "I'd love to stay longer. But I'm afraid, I'm already late for another meet up as it is. Sorry, but I should probably get going." I stood and walked over to the balcony. "Oh, be sure to tell the guards I'm no longer a threat. I'd just hate to have to sneak in and out the castle every time I come to Canterlot." I said sarcastically.

Celestia just rolled her eyes. "Farewell Black Foxx. May you have a pleasant evening."

I only nod in response. Opening my wings, I take off from the balcony, spiraling towards the streets below. About a dozen feet from the ground, I pull up and level out. I fly through the castle gates and out to the streets of Canterlot. Giving a few extra hard flaps, I pull up just above the rooftops.

I fly through the streets looking for any sign of Ruby Wings. The other Pegasus fly by casually, while little foals fly circles around me. I can't fly as fast I used to. Not after that fight with Steel Wings boy's and the Griffons. It hurts too much flying at what I would of called 'a relaxing stroll'.

Of course, I was the fastest flyer in flight school here. Even came in third place at the young Equestrian flight school competitions. Some fillies beat me. A rainbow maned one came first. Went to Cloudsdale's flight school I think.

I shake my head of the memories as I hear my name. I look around only to see a yellow blur ram into my side. It pushes me over a bit, but I'm able to hover still.

I crane my head back to see a little filly crushing my side with a large smile. "Hey! Night Flash! How was class?"

"Good, Miss Ruby showed us new maneuvers."

I chuckled and heard a pony yell. "Night Flash! What have I told you about running off?"

"Sorry Miss Ruby..."

Night made the most adorable pouty face. I just about melted. "It's alright Night, I wouldn't want to stay next to Ruby for long either." I wink at her making her giggle.

"Well excuse me! Mr, I'll see you later today! Where were you all day huh?!" She says, feigning anger.

"My absents only furthers my statement." I whisper to Night, who giggles even more. "I got caught up with the Princesses. Sorry. I'm here now though, still want to catch up?"

"Well...I don't see a problem with it. What do you think Flash? Want Foxx to come over for a bit?"

Night Flash let go of my side and started to fly circles around us. "YES YES YES YES YES!"

I just look at Ruby, "What?"

She smiles and grabs Night Flash out of the air. "Flash lives with me. Has for almost three months. Once I found out she was living on the streets, I had to do something."

I smiled and landed down on the empty street below. Ruby and Flash landed next to me and began to walk. "So Night, tell me about those maneuvers Ruby was teaching you."

Ruby blushed and looked away. "They're great! She said that they were some of the moves you showed her back in flight school!"

I acted shocked. "You don't mean my 'Superly Awesome Special Flight Tricks' do you? Those were top secret! How could you Ruby?!"

She swatted at me with her hoof. Face even more red then It was originally. "Oh shut up!"

I smiled, "Hey Night, let me tell you about the time Ruby asked me out."

"You wouldn't DARE."

I smiled at her and leaned closer to Night Flash.

It's going to be a fun night.


	14. Bad Day

It was dark. A fog grew heavy over the area. I looked around, there was nothing in sight. Just fog and total darkness. I went to walk forward, but my legs were stuck in place.

"Only darkness will be found in the coming days." A voice range out from the empty void.

"Who's there!?" I yell.

"You can save them all." The voice called.

"Where..."

A body took shape in the fog. A simple silhouette of a Unicorn. It walked towards me. "All you must do is force them to stay behind." The voice started to change to somepony familiar.

The pony came to view. Deep red fur, clashing with two toned blue short, spiky mane. Her Carmine eyes looking deeply into mine. All I could do was stare, to shocked to say anything.

"Guess it's a little late for that huh?" Her face takes a saddened tone as a single tear slides down my face.

"Riv...River...I..." She put a hoof to my mouth and smiled.

"Shh...It's in the past now. It doesn't matter anymore." I swat away her hoof. "I could have saved you!" I yelled. At her. It hurt so bad to do that. "I would have saved you..." I whispered softly.

She smiled. "Maybe. But we'll never know. I made my decision back then, saving you, the thing I cared for most in the world, was all I wanted to do." I wanted to say something. But I couldn't find my voice. "But now, now there's others who care for you as I did. And they need you now, more then ever."

"What? Others? You mean Scratch and Treble Clef?" She nodded. "No. No, they don't think of me like that. Sure we got pretty close the last few months. But they're together, they couldn't like me. Be..besides I would never...I mean, they're both beautiful Mares, but I wouldn't...I don't.."

She giggled as I stumbled over my words. "Will it help if I said I approve of them? In any rate, you need to get going.

Goodbye Foxx." She started to fad I reached forward to grab her. "River!"

"I'll always love you." She said with a smile as she vanished into the fog.

"River! River come back!"

"River!" I jolt awake. Extremely damp from sweat. I could barely breath. I gasped for air as I tried to calm down. "Was that...only a dream?...no...it couldn't of been..." I mutter to myself.

Once I was calm enough, I looked over to the clock on the wall. Five Thirty...something. To blurry to tell. I fell back to the cold, sweat filled couch I occupied, and thought back to last night.

I came to Ruby's house, played with Night Flash from a few hours. She went to bed, and me and Ruby caught up. I was about to leave when she offered for me to stay the night. I instantly went here and fell asleep. Though I'm pretty sure she had other stuff in mind when she asked me to stay.

Oh well.

I lazily shift my weight over and get off the couch. April 22nd. Rivers birthday... I'm always depressed on this day, I should have thought about that before staying last night. And I have a feeling, today's going to be a bad day.

Might as well get an early start going home. Maybe seeing Scratch and Treble Clef will cheer me up. I start to walk away and feel an ungodly sharp pain run through my hoof. I yelp and stumble over. "Ow..."

I look around the floor and find what I stepped on.

A mother fucking red Lego.

"You..." I squinted my eyes. "Your the piece we needed and couldn't find. Because of you, our castle has a SINGLE yellow block!" I curse at the Lego and get back up to my hooves. Staring daggers of ungodly doom at the little plastic demon block.

I sigh in defeat and walk over to a desk to leave a letter for the girls.

I pull out some paper and a quill.

Ruby, Thanks for letting me stay the night.

I enjoyed catching up, and Night Flash was fun to play with.

I left early to get back to Manehatten before noon.

Sorry I couldn't stay longer.

Black Foxx.

I leave it on the couch and open the door. It was a little cold outside, but nothing bad. Closing the door behind me, I opened my wings and took off.

I flew over the early morning sky at a slow pace. The wind flowing through my mane kept me calm as I thought about River.

'It's been about two years today. Two long, lonely years since you sacrificed yourself for me. Dammit River...'

I didn't get to finish my thought before something crashed into me. Sending me spiraling to the ground. I groaned as I sat up and looked at what him me.

"Oops...My bad..." A soft voice called from in front of me. A, slightly...ditzy, voice.

My eyes met with light grey Pegasus with a blond mane. Her eyes were a beautiful amber, and were off set. Goddess I hope the crash didn't do that. "You alright?" She asked.

I shook my head when I realized I was staring at her. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Are you OK?" She smiled brightly, "I'm just fine. You don't have to worry about me Mister! It'll take more than a little crash to hurt this Mailmare!" I chuckle at the statement.

"Well, if you don't need anything like a doctor or something. I got to get going. The mail isn't going to deliver itself!" She cheerfully says standing up.

I stand myself, my right foreleg hurt where she crashed into me, but I didn't let it show. "Nope, I'm find. Have a good day."

She nods and flies off towards Ponyville.

I try to take a step, but my leg buckles from underneath my weight. "Fuck. I think it's dislocated..." I scowl and limp over to a tree. Taking a deep breath, I position myself by it and count to three.

One.

Two.

Three!

I ram my shoulder into the tree trunk with all the force I could put into it. I loud pop rang through the air. Followed by a short yell from myself.

I walked with a slight limp until the pain subsided. I then took back off in the sky, and headed for Manehatten. My wing started to hurt, it was only three months ago it got cut up by a Griffon.

"Really? Goddess dammit...what next? Sompony need me to take a dip in a lake. Because I fucking hate water!"

As if the Goddess heard my sarcastic remark, and wanted to bid me a 'fuck you', a Mare screamed from close by.

"Sompony help! My Fillies stuck at the bottom of the pool!" I stopped mid-air to look down. Sure enough, some Filly got her hoof stuck in the drain. And for some reason, nopony moved to help her.

"I fucking hate you..." I called out to nopony in particular. I tucked my wings in and dived down into the water.

Everything went quiet except for the sound of water rushing around me. Forgetting I was under water I tried to breath, almost drowning myself in the process. That's what I hate about water, no air. I liked air.

Pushing aside my acute fear of a breathless death, I did my best at swimming down to the Filly. Oh yeah, I can't swim that well either.

When I reached the Filly, I saw that her hoof was stuck in between the tile ground and the grate of the drain. 'Really kid? Just pull your hoof out, you shouldn't even be stuck right...' I looked up at her. She wasn't moving. Shit.

I grabbed at the grate and pulled up. It didn't budge. 'What in Celestia's name is this made of?!' Putting my back hooves on the ground, I pulled up as hard as I could. It barely moved, but it was enough to get her out. She started to slowly ascend, I dropped the grate and grabbed her, kicking off the ground.

My lungs burned for precious air, and once we broke surface, I gasped and took in as much as I could. Coughing, I brought the Filly to the side, getting her out of the water. I rested my head on the ground and closed my eyes for some much needed rest.

"She's not breathing! Sompony give her CPR quick!" Her mother yelled. And yet again, nopony moved.

I pulled myself out of the pool and positioned myself above the Filly. Putting my hooves to her chest, I start compressions

I do the cycle a few times, fifteen compressions, two breaths, repeat. And just as I was about to give two more breaths, the Filly starts to cough and spit up water.

Everypony shouts and cheers as the mother grabs her into a hug. Still coughing, the Filly manages to speak. "Mommy?" Her mother pulls her close and strokes the Fillies mane. "Shhh...It's alright now. It's over. You're going to be just fine." She rocks her Filly back and forth in her hooves.

I take this as my Que to scadaddle and stand up. The mother looks at me with tears streaming down her face. "Thank you...Thank you so much!" I smile and nod at her. Turning around, my smile turns into a frown of hatred of water, and I walk off, shaking my legs every few steps to rid it of water.

Stopping, I spread my wings and shake my body much like a dog would. Yeah it's a little Animalistic, but I don't have a towel, and I want to leave. And wet wings don't make for good flying. Once I was dry enough I took off in the direction of Manehatten.

I flew faster then I wanted to, and keeping a sharp eye out, just to avoid anymore random occurrences that want to make my day worse.

In no time I was back in the great city where I lived. The smell of old burnt wood hung heavy in the air.

I ignored it and pressed on into the city. As I neared Elements, the smell of burnt wood became more strong.

'No...' I landed in the street and ran to the Inn.

"No no no no no no!" I screamed and collapsed in front of the burnt pile of wood and ash.

I stared in horror as I scanned the wreckage. The fire was started by magic, that much was clear. It didn't burn the same as normal fire. And even though everything was destroyed, signs of a fight stood out clear as day.

I gasped. For on the only brick wall in Elements Inn, The bars back wall, there was a message. It brilliantly shined with its blue magic aura.

'Found You'

And with it, hung Namikaze Fire's Katana.


End file.
